The Godlings Book I: A Gathering of Children
by BritKit
Summary: Imagine, if there were two children, that if put together, they could either destroy all life, or protect it. If they meet, they could be the ultamite power against evil. If they meet, all evil can be destroyed.....geuss what? They're about to meet.
1. A New Home

Author's note... Hi people, it's me again. Sorry about this but I'm changing the entire thing. It's really different now that I've read the 5th book. So even if you've read the 1st chapter already, it's changed. REALLY changed. Once again, if you review with a question I will try to answer it. And also all references to the Lord of the rings, the Tamora Pierce books (any of them), The Unicorns of Balanor, and to Harry Potter, belong to those authors and not me. And if I've missed any, then they belong to that author. Got it? Good. Now... The story begins...  
  
Chapter 1 A New Home  
  
It was a cool, calm, July night. There were no lights but the street lights, except for at the top left window at number 4, privet drive. Staring out that window was a boy. He had untidy black hair, and glasses that concealed brilliant green eyes. The boy's name was Harry Potter. He was strange in many ways, but what was currently the strangest was the fact that it was nearly two in the morning and he was awake and staring out his window.  
  
There was a light hoot and he looked over. "Hedwig, I can't. I know you want me to turn that light off but I can't. I'm really sorry, but if I do, I might fall asleep. I really don't want to have any more of those dreams." He told her, and then sighed. The dreams, which had been coming since shortly after his sixteenth birthday, were the oddest thing that had happened to him yet. If only Sirius were still alive, he could talk to him.. No. Harry thought firmly, pushing any thought of his dead godfather out of his mind. I am not going to think about him.  
  
But still, he had to tell someone, someone who would understand, someone who might be able to tell him what they ment. Then it hit him, Dumbledore. He would write Dumbledore. But he had to be careful what he put in writing, better to make things sound simple, just say non-interesting stuff, REALLY non-interesting stuff. "Alright, Hedwig, you'll need to find someone for this 'cause I don't know where he lives. Okay?"  
  
She hooted and hopped from foot to foot as he wrote.  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
Hi. It's Harry. I've been having some weird dreams again. Weirder than last time, and much less helpful. Oh, and they're not about Voldemort. They're about I-don't-know-what and it's really confusing. They've been coming since my twelfth birthday. We need to talk, and soon.  
  
From  
  
Harry  
  
"Okay, Hedwig. Take this to Dumbledore alright? And please hurry."  
  
She hooted at him and flew off, wings swooshing in the night air. Harry watched her go with a sense of foreboding. Then he flopped into bed, and waited for the dreams to start.  
  
{It had gotten to a point where he knew what was going to happen. He was hurtling through air, surrounded by light. All around him people were shouting and yelling, but he did not hear them. Waves of feeling washed over him, other people's feelings. He didn't notice, nor did he notice the voices screaming in his head. All he saw was one, young girl.  
  
She was standing next to him, but looking the other way. Her copper chestnut hair was whipping around her, as if there was a strong wind flowing through their little bubble of light. All at once she spun around to face him, her violet eyes wide. She was beautiful, the picture of perfection. But she was powerful, he could feel that, too. Being beautiful and dangerous was often a deadly combination. But now that beauty was ever so slightly lessened by the anger and fear surging through her.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"No, you're not. None of us are. Peregin!"  
  
He whirled around to discover that five of their company had vanished.  
  
"Oh no. Oh nonononoNO!"  
  
"lissa, calm dow-"  
  
"ABSELOUTLY NOT! I will NOT calm down! A-All the elementals are g-gone now a-and I d-don't know wh-what t-to do!" She was crying now, and he tried to comfort her. "We'll be fine. This isn't forever. She doesn't have that much power."  
  
"But sh-she can s-still send u-us down f-for a m-mortal lifetime! She c-could b-be sending us t-to d-different worlds. M- Maybe even d-different realms!"  
  
"Exactly. She could. She might no-"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" He spun from the girl. A blond boy standing about two feet away from him had screamed. The boy was pale and his blue eyes were bright with tears. His hair was falling into his face but he was ignoring it. The boy was kneeling in front of the light wall, hands pressed against it. On the other side, a girl was also kneeling in front of it. Both of them had a shiny new scar on their right wrist. He didn't catch much else before the girl and her four companions vanished. "Sandry!" the boy almost whispered. "Sandry?" Then, "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS HERA!!"  
  
The air around them was suddenly filled with malicious laughter. On impulse, he looked up. Slowly, but surely, the light between him and the girl was pinching together.  
  
"No. NO!!" she yelled, moving forward.  
  
"Elissa! Don't!" He yelled back, but it was too late. The light slammed in between them and the girl fell back, unconscious.  
  
Then he was falling through air, alone, surrounded by the same fatal light. The world was getting larger and larger. He was just a baby, no more than a few months old. He skimmed past a sign post, too fast for him to read it. Then he slammed into pavement..}  
  
Harry woke from the dream with a yell, and sat up. Then lay back down. "Why me?" he asked the ceiling. Naturally, it didn't answer.  
  
If only Sirius was still alive...  
  
"BOY! Get down here and make breakfast! NOW!!"  
  
"Yes, Uncle Vernon." He yelled back down. Then got up, got dressed, and trotted down the stairs.  
  
They were eating their eggs and toast when the doorbell rang. Uncle Vernon scowled at Harry as though this was his fault and went to open the door. Only Aunt Petunia seemed to be expecting someone. She instantly got up and went upstairs, coming down a few minutes later with a small vial.  
  
Meanwhile, Uncle Vernon was arguing in low tones with whoever was at the door. Aunt Petunia walked towards the voices and beckoned for Harry to follow.  
  
When they got to the front door, it was impossible for Harry to see who was there because Uncle Vernon's bulk was blocking the way. But after listening for a minute, Harry got an idea of who it was.  
  
"NO! we are not housing ANY of YOUR KIND! NONE ! Go AWAY! And don't you come near my family!"  
  
Harry shouldered his way past his Aunt and Uncle. "Professor Lupin!" he said gleefully. "Hi! How is everyone and why-"  
  
"I am here to take you away. Go get all your things. Everything you own and come down here quick. Ah. Petunia. You have.."  
  
Harry didn't hear the rest as he was dashing up the stairs two at a time. Once in his room he threw all of his stuff into his Hogwarts trunk and double checked the room for anything else. Then he grabbed the trunk and cage and raced down the stairs again.  
  
When he got there Uncle Vernon was looking thunderstruck, Aunt Petunia was pale, and Lupin looked very pleased. "Harry. There you are. Now then, come on. I set up a portal so that when we step through this door we'll be where you're going to be living. Come on now!"  
  
Harry took a firmer grasp on his trunk and stepped through the door with Lupin. The next moment, he was standing in a dark dusty hallway, though not as dusty as he remembered. The curtained portrait was gone, but Harry still recognized the place. A large lump grew in his throat, and he looked at his feet.  
  
"Come on, Harry. There's a surprise.'  
  
Lupin took him by his shoulders and propelled him into the kitchen. It was brighter here, but Harry still didn't look up. Then a voice he knew very, very well said "Oh, come off it, Harry. Look up."  
  
He froze. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as he looked up. "It cannot be." Harry whispered.  
  
For sitting at the table, grinning at him, was his godfather, Sirius Black. 


	2. Sirius's Memory

Authors note- umm.. I really don't have anything to say except to REVIEW!!! After this posting I will not post until I have at least 10 reviews. I have 2. 8 more to go. C'mon people, you can do better than that!  
  
Chapter 2 Sirius's Memory  
  
Harry blinked. "What? H-how did you come back." he gulped.  
  
"Alive?" finished Sirius, grinning more prominently than ever. "Ah, I had some help. An old school friend of mine dropped in."  
  
"An old school friend?" said a very familiar voice. "More like your childhood sweetheart. Old school friend my foot. Wotcher, Harry."  
  
"Hey, Tonks." He said, glancing at her. Her hair was light blond today and her eyes a violent green that reminded Harry of his own.  
  
"Yeah, well, any way she dropped in and." Sirius was blushing slightly, much to Tonks's obvious amusement.  
  
"Sirius stop kidding,-WHAT HAPPENED!? Can you tell me?" Harry was practically screaming with impatience. Something had happened and Sirius was being mysterious. For the first time, Harry looked around at the kitchen. It was neater and cleaner now and much repaired, although the table still had a nick where the knife had landed last summer. Everything was in slightly better condition, and now that he looked, Harry noticed that Lupin's robes were nicer and he looked healthier, as did Sirius.  
  
When he finally looked back at his godfather, he found that Sirius was looking at him in a thoughtful almost measuring way. "No." He said finally. Harry frowned. This wasn't what he had expected. "But I can show you. Come here, Harry. And sit down."  
  
Harry walked over to the table and sat. "Wadd'you mean, you can show me? How?"  
  
"It's a bit complicated. Now if I could just figure out where to begin." he trailed off, staring into space.  
  
"How about when you first met Arwen?" Lupin suggested. "The very first day we laid eyes on her. That day in Defense against the Dark Arts?"  
  
"Yeah, that'll do. Harry, hold still, this is going to be a bit weird, but you'll get used to it. And if you have any questions, think them, and I'll answer. Now shut your eyes."  
  
"What 'r you going to do?" Harry asked.  
  
"Shush," Answered Sirius. Then, much to Harry's amazement reached over and drew signs on Harry's forehead and on either side of his eyes. "Close your eyes." He demanded again. Obediently Harry shut his eyes, wondering what on earth Sirius was doing. He felt his glasses taken off and signs drawn on his eyelids, then his glasses were put back on him. He heard his godfather say three sharp words in another language. Then he was falling through multicolored lights until landing with a silent thump on the floor of a surprisingly familiar classroom.  
  
-Where am I? - He wondered and then jumped as Sirius's  
voice spoke in his mind.  
  
- This is my memory. I'm sixteen if you're wondering.-  
  
-er. thanks.-  
  
-Anytime-  
  
Harry looked around. All of a sudden his stomach gave a weird twist as he saw he was standing next to a very good looking sixteen year old boy. Sirius hadn't changed much since he was fifteen, but he looked slightly less haughty and more, well, mature. He was sitting next to; Harry's stomach gave another squirm, Harry's sixteen year old father. Sitting behind his father, was Remus Lupin. Two seats over was Wormtail, sitting next to what looked like a Draco Malfoy with slightly longer hair. Harry grinned a bit. He wondered if Malfoy was ever told how much he looked like his father, Lucius. The seat next to Lupin was empty, and Harry found himself wondering why Wormtail wasn't sitting next to him. But before he could ponder on that, the door opened. The entire class immediately abandoned the sheets of parchment they were scribbling on and turned around to see who was at the door.  
  
Standing there, to Harry's delight, was Dumbledore, who had his arm around an absolutely gorgeous girl. She had deep blue eyes and brown hair that fell to about her waist, plus a perfect figure and complexion. She was regarding the room with a mixture of fear and curiosity, and Harry saw Sirius's eyes lock on to her with a look of the deepest admiration and he suddenly realized this must be the "childhood sweetheart" that Tonks had been talking about. Then Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Hello Professor Tarlin, I have a new sixth year to introduce."  
  
"Now?" the tanned, dark haired professor frowned. "Isn't it a bit late for a new student? Especially in the sixth year? What house is she in?"  
  
"Gryffindor. And I believe she will be able to cope. She was," here he paused, "detained from coming at the start of the year. Class, this is Arwen Evenstar. She will be joining you for the remainder of your years at Hogwarts. Now, if you'll excuse me? I have a few things to wrap up."  
  
"Very well," Professor Tarlin smiled at the girl, and she gave him a weak smile in return. He briskly shuffled some papers and said "Miss Evanstar, you may take the seat next to Lupin, have you your book?"  
  
"Yes, Professor." She said. Her voice was light and sweet and reminded Harry of a dove singing. "Umm. Professor?"  
  
"Yes Evanstar? Is there a problem?"  
  
"Kind of. Who's Lupin? Where do I sit?"  
  
"I'm Lupin." Lupin said, rising. 'Over here."  
  
"Thanks," she smiled at him, walking down the rows of seats. As she passed one of the boys in the class, he whistled. Arwen blushed slightly, and sat down.  
  
Looking back at Sirius, Harry saw that he was not returning to his parchment, but scribbling a note to Lupin. When he finished, he folded it into a paper airplane and, after casting a wary look at the dozing teacher, sent it flying into Lupin's head, causing him to jump, and look around. Harry promptly moved over to Lupin, in order to read the note.  
  
Hey Moony,  
  
One word for you,  
  
LUCKY!  
  
-Padfoot  
  
Lupin frowned and scribbled down beneath it before passing it back to Sirius.  
  
Padfoot-  
  
WHY am I lucky again?  
  
I didn't do anything..yet.  
  
So why m' I lucky?  
  
Moony  
  
Sirius read the note with a look of disgust on his face. He scribbled angrily for a bit stopping only when receiving a note from James.  
  
Padfoot-  
  
What's all this fuss about?  
  
Might I remind you that we have essays  
  
to finish this class?  
  
So what r' you writing Moony  
  
for?  
  
-Prongs  
  
Sirius hissed between his teeth, jotted a quick note to James, and then finished the lengthy one to Lupin. They read:  
  
Okay Prongs-  
  
Yes I know that we have essays to finish. The fuss I will explain after class and the same with writing Moony. Best-  
  
Padfoot  
  
and then to Lupin..  
  
Moony you flaming idiot.  
  
TAKE A FREEKING LOOK AROUND YOU! HELLO! Miss Evenstar, who might I add is sitting right next to you, is the hottest piece of work at Hogwarts yet. I'm telling you they don't make them like Like that at Hogwarts! I know that you don't pay To much attention to girls but still, SOME of us notice them and she is the best I've seen yet So maybe you don't see anything in her but the rest of us do.  
  
Padfoot  
  
The result was two notes, one from James, who had been reading over Sirius's shoulder (as Harry had) and just couldn't resist to comment. The other was from Lupin. They were:  
  
Oh my.  
  
Oh my my my my my.. Padfoot's got a cru-sh, Padfoot's got a cru-sh.. Oh you've been teasing me for years about Evans. Oh you are in for it. So. Gonna asker to Hogsmede for Valentines Day? Or are we to shy for that?  
  
Prongs  
  
To person sitting in the chair diagonally in front of me-  
  
Who are you and what have you done with my friend Padfoot?  
  
Moony  
  
Sirius laughed at Lupin's note and kicked James after reading his. Harry had to grin, James's reaction was much the same as what Harry imagined as his would be if Ron was in Sirius's place. He faintly heard Sirius hiss at James "I'll get you for that" before retuning to his paper.  
  
When the bell finally rang, both Lupin and James were grinning and waiting for Sirius to finish his essay and leave with them. Harry followed them quickly out the door so he could hear their conversation.  
  
"Don't even start," he snapped as James opened his mouth. "I know exactly what you're going to say, Prongs, and I have a question. WHERE in that note did I say anything about having a crush on her?"  
  
James frowned. Apparently this hadn't occurred to him. "Nowhere." He said finally. "But you don't normally make that big a fuss over a girl."  
  
"Well, she's gorgeous, okay? I mean, really, James, look at her. I know you've got your heart set on Evens but just look at her for a minute."  
  
James looked. "I think I see what you mean," he said finally. "She can't be human. Maybe she's got veela blood in her."  
  
"She's not human," said Lupin abruptly, nose in a book.  
  
"WHAT!!" yelped James.  
  
"What d'you mean 'she's not human'?" asked Sirius in slightly quieter tones. "How can she not be human?"  
  
"Because she's an elf."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"An elf. Or, at least, I think she is."  
  
"And how, Moony, d'you just happen to know this stuff?" asked Sirius, completely perplexed.  
  
"Her ears. When she was writing, she tucked her hair behind her ears and they were pointed, like."  
  
"You were watching her?" asked James gleefully.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up, Prongs," said Lupin dismissively. "I watched her after reading Sirius's notes. Yeah, okay, she's kind of cute but-"  
  
"'Kind of cute'?" Sirius cut him off. "Just 'kind of'? Nothing more?"  
  
"No." said Lupin at once. "But really. I'm asking Dumbledore."  
  
"Why don't you ask her?"  
  
"Oh that would be real nice. 'Hey Evenstar! Are you an elf?' yeah, right," said James. "Say.. Where's Wormtail?"  
  
"No idea," said Sirius, "he was in class though. Where d' he go"  
  
"Oh, there he is. Down by that tree," said Lupin pointing with his free hand. "C'mon. Let's join him."  
  
They broke into a brisk run down the grounds and Harry, panting, just managed to keep up. When the three friends got to the tree they collapsed beneath it and began to chat again. Except this time it was about their essay. James seemed to want to bring up Arwen again but eventually he stopped trying. While they were talking, Harry looked around.  
  
There was a threesome of girls around the lake edge, including Harry's mum and Arwen. Deciding that he had heard enough by the tree, Harry got up to walk over to them, and on the way nearly tripped over a schoolbag thrown carelessly on the ground by its owner. Looking over, Harry saw his sixteen year old Potions teacher, Snape.  
  
-oh boy. - He thought.  
  
-yeah. I know. And yes there is another little spat between us. - answered Sirius.  
  
-erm. Sirius? Can I ask you something? - Harry thought walking closer to the lakes edge.  
  
-Fire away-  
  
-Did you have a crush on her?-  
  
-yeah. I didn't tell your dad cause he would've teased me mercilessly for the rest of my life about it.-  
  
-Oh.-  
  
Harry had reached the girls. Arwen was apparently asking names and what people were like.  
  
"And who r' they?" she asked Lily, pointing to where Sirius, James, Lupin and Wormtail were sitting.  
  
Lily frowned. "Oh. them."  
  
The auburn haired girl who was dipping her feet in the lake grinned. "Lily doesn't like them very much. The small one is Peter Pettigrew, he's a cheater. Real sneaky. The one with his nose in a book is Remus Lupin. He's pretty nice."  
  
"Yeah, out of all of them, he's probably the best." Lily said.  
  
"He doesn't look to good." Arwen said, cocking her head to one side.  
  
"Well, he normally looks like that. The brown-haired one with glasses is James Potter..."  
  
"The arrogant little git..." cut in Lily, scowling.  
  
"He's got a bit of a crush on Lily. Keeps asking her to go out with him."  
  
"What about that dark, handsome one? The one who looks like he's bored?"  
  
The girl grinned. "That is Sirius Black. Just about every girl in this school wants to go out with him. 'Cept me n' Lily."  
  
"He's just as bad as Potter, that one. Just as arrogant and selfish and ."  
  
"That's enough Lily."  
  
"Is not Bri."  
  
"Is too."  
  
"Brianna Roselan do not argue with me!"  
  
"I'll argue if I feel like it. Now who el- oh dear. Not AGAIN!"  
  
"What?" asked Arwen, confused.  
  
"Oh they're teasing dear old Snivellus. A-gain. Oh, Lily, don't bother-"  
  
"Snivellus?"  
  
Lily was storming across the grass, walking over to where Snape was hanging off the branches of a tree at the mercy of James's and Sirius's wands.  
  
"Oh.." Arwen ran to catch up, Harry at her heels, but lily was already there and shouting.  
  
"Put him DOWN you pervert!"  
  
"I will if you go out with me Evans. C'mon.. It won't kill you. And little Snivelly will be safe and sound."  
  
"You make me sick, you-"  
  
"What's the problem?" Arwen reached the four. At once Sirius pushed James's wand arm down and lowered his own. Meantime, in a tree not too far away, Lupin's eyes were flicking from Sirius to Arwen to Sirius again. All at once his face lit up. He grinned at Sirius and Harry saw panic creep into his godfather's eyes.  
  
"The PROBLEM, Arwen, is these little, arrogant, conceited boys are just attacking Snivellus for no reason whatsoever and-" Lily ranted  
  
"There is to a reason!" James snapped at her.  
  
"Not a good one!"  
  
"Well, he never loses an opportunity to hex us so you can't exactly expect us to take that lying down, can you?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Oh.you!" Lily was flustered and her wand was out. Arwen crossed her arms and frowned and her friend.  
  
"Lily, you put that thing away."  
  
All of a sudden, Arwen ceased to be a sixteen year old girl became a commanding woman. She seemed to grow about three inches taller and new authority was in her voice. "You heard me, Lily. Put your wand away. You two, same thing- but let him down first."  
  
The three of them were staring at her, completely nonplussed. Harry was with them.  
  
"Okay, you're both right but still. James, Sirius, don't hex him if he doesn't hex you first. Okay?" they were still just staring at her. "I said, OKAY?"  
  
"Er..yeah, I guess so..." James was still thoroughly confused.  
  
"Good." Arwen said brusquely. "C'mon, Lily, lets go."  
  
-alright. That was our first meeting. I'm gonna skip some stuff now, so don't panic. Yeah, if you want to know, Moony did figure out I liked her but he didn't tell. Okay.here you go.-  
  
Once again, Harry was falling through multicolored lights. When everything finally fell into place, he was in the great hall, which was bustling with the usual talk and laughter that accompanied lunchtime. It was snowing outside now, and everyone was dressed for winter.  
  
-er...Sirius?-  
  
-Yeah?-  
  
-Where... no that's not right. When am I?-  
  
-Its February 12th.-  
  
-ah..Valentines and hogsmede, am I right?  
  
-Yup-  
  
He took a seat in the empty spot beside James and listened to them talk.  
  
"So, Prongs, you going to ask Evens out to Hogsmede?" Sirius asked, smiling.  
  
James sighed. "I'm gonna try. Wish me luck."  
  
"Luck!" His three friends chorused, grinning at him.  
  
Harry watched as James walked over to Lily and tapped her shoulder. Deciding that he would experience this better a bit closer, he got up and went over in time to hear James say "Will you go to Hogsmede with me on Valentines Day?"  
  
Lily opened her mouth to say what Harry was sure to be a "No" when Arwen, who was sitting next to her, grabbed her arm and said "She needs to think about it- hang on." And dragging a completely mystified Lily with her, strode to a niche in the wall where they could talk. Harry followed.  
  
"I am not going with him," Lily said at once.  
  
"Oh for havens sake, lily, hear me out at least! He's been after you for ages why won't you go to hogsmede with him?"  
  
"Because he's an arrogant, bratty, conceited, annoying..."  
  
"Okay, okay, but still, he's sixteen!"  
  
"So am I!"  
  
"A lot of boys are brats at sixteen. He'll grow out of it."  
  
"And what if he doesn't?'  
  
"Than you can punch me in the nose, but Lily, c'mon! Humor me. Go with him. Please?"  
  
"Oh all right."  
  
The two of them walked back to the table, Arwen looking triumphant, Lily annoyed. "All right, I'll go with you." She said to James, who grinned. "But..." she said, holding up a finger, "just this once."  
  
James grinned again. "Great! Meet you here." He walked away.  
  
"What's wrong, Lily?" asked Bri. "You look like you've just received a death sentence."  
  
Lily made a face. "In a way, I think I have. A whole day with that arrogant creep. I can't believe I'm doing this."  
  
Meanwhile, James walked back to his end of the table, Harry in tow. He looked just about the happiest Harry had ever seen him, and there was more spring in his step.  
  
"Well?" asked Lupin when he sat down. "What did she say?"  
  
"She said yes!"  
  
"YOU'RE KIDDING!!'  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You're going? Together?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Congrats."  
  
"Thanks, Padfoot."  
  
"And speaking of Prongs and Lily," Lupin cut in, grinning, "what about Padfoot and Arwen?"  
  
The result was instantaneous. James put down his goblet with a bang and stared at Sirius. Wormtail even put down his 'Daily Prophet'. Sirius was dead white. He coughed, "what about us?"  
  
Lupin grinned even wider. "Oh come off it, Padfoot, it's a bit obvious you like her."  
  
"So?"  
  
"SO ASK HER!!"  
  
"Er. I dunno about this."  
  
"Padfoot if you don't ask her, I will ask her for you." James snapped. "C'mon. It won't be that bad! You can double date with me n' Lily. Ask her. Now."  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
Sirius got up and walked down the table towards where Arwen and her friends were sitting. "Erm... Arwen? Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Sure. What is it?"  
  
"Umm. D'you want to go with me to Hogsmede this weekend? With James and Lily?"  
  
It took a second for the impact of these words to sink in. A couple of girls mouths had dropped open and Harry could almost read what they were thinking. Why her?.why not me? ...why's he going with her?  
  
After a few tense seconds, Arwen's face lit up like Christmas. She threw her arms around Sirius's neck and said "I'd love to!" before grabbing Lily and Bri's hands and racing from the room, leaving Sirius standing there, incredibly surprised. After a bit, James came up beside him and said "I guess it's a double then."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
-okay..long story short, we went, had a good time, which resulted in more dates and blah, blah, blah.- said Sirius's voice in a bored tone. -okay, more time travel, don't worry we're nearly done. Save all questions for later. Okay... End of seventh year, here we come-  
  
-End of seventh year?-  
  
-Yeah-  
  
There was another rush of light and Harry was standing beside seventeen year old Sirius and Arwen. Arwen looked as though she had been crying and Sirius's eyes were bright.  
  
"Here," Arwen said, pressing a necklace into Sirius's hand. "Take this. I'll always be able to find you if you wear it."  
  
Sirius looked at the pendent. So did Harry. It was crystal and looked a bit like two dragons wrapped around a pole. It was beautiful, and seemed to catch light and hold it.  
  
"I'll wear it always. When will you come back?"  
  
"Probably never."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They parted and once again Harry found himself swirling in colored lights.  
  
-That was sad.-  
  
Sirius sighed in his mind. -I know. I wish she'd never left. Ah, here we go!-  
  
Harry was once again standing in front of the arch in the department of mysteries. But he was not alone. Arwen stood there too, singing in some other language. The marks on top of the archway were shining with her blood. Harry frowned suddenly, he was quite sure that there had been no markings before. This thought was completely lost when someone stepped out from behind the curtain.  
  
"Sirius." Arwen breathed, stepping foreword. He took her in his arms and kissed her. Harry would have turned away, except he was staring at the necklace Sirius was wearing. It was the same one that Arwen had given him years ago. Smiling slightly, he turned around and fell into the swirling darkness and light that was Sirius's memory.  
  
Harry blinked. He was sitting in the kitchen of number twelve and his godfather was beaming down at him. "Any questions?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. Whatever happened to Arwen?" Harry asked, grabbing an orange from the middle of the table and starting to peel it. He was suddenly hungry, as though he'd traveled for a long time.  
  
"I thought you might ask that." Sirius got up, and left the room, only to return a few seconds later with his arm around the real Arwen, and a big smile on his face. "Harry, I'd like you to meet your godmother."  
  
The orange fell unnoticed from Harry's hands. "My what?!" 


	3. A Bit of a Change

Authors note Yo, people. Yes I know that I said I would not post until I got ten reviews but I am very bored so I decided to write. Thank you Maya and Rachel who actually reviewed for me so I know at least SOMEONE is reading my stories! Oh.. And for those of you who are wondering- yes I am changing Harry's age to sixteen. Twelve just wasn't working (this will be apparent in later chapters! Tee-hee)  
  
Chapter 3 A Bit of a Change  
  
Harry blinked with surprise. His godfather back from the dead was one thing, but back from the dead and married? This was really going to take some getting used to- especially since he didn't even know that Arwen existed until today. She was beautiful, and looked as though she hadn't aged since twenty. As she came over and sat down, he saw something in her eyes that he recognized sorrow.  
  
"When I saw Sirius's picture of you I felt as though I was looking at James again, but with Lily's eyes. You will probably get tired of hearing this but you look exactly as I imagined."  
  
"Is there any way of brining my parents back?" He asked, thinking of how she brought back Sirius.  
  
But she just gave a small smile and shook her head. "I am afraid not. If there was I guarantee you I would have done it already. Everyone knows that Lillian Evans was a kindhearted, gentle person. What they do not know is how she saved a drowning girl on her first day of school."  
  
"My mum saved someone from dying?"  
  
"Kind of. That girl was me. I didn't' know anyone and no one would speak to me because not only was it the sixth year, but it was three weeks in. She walked up to me and invited me to sit with her and her friends. When I first went to Hogwarts, I thought that my life was over. In a way, she saved me."  
  
"I thought you said she saved someone from drowning," said Harry, completely perplexed.  
  
"I was drowning in misery, if you must know," said Arwen, standing up. "Now then, let's have a bit of breakfast before we go and set your room, and certainly before everyone gets here. What would you like?"  
  
"Erm... I dunno."  
  
Arwen made a tutting noise and strode over to the stove to make, apparently, eggs and bacon. When she was finished the rest of Harry's belongings had found their way into the kitchen and he, Harry, was having toast and catching up on things with his godfather.  
  
"There you are! Now tuck in and we'll go upstairs and find you a room."  
  
"I'm to be living here?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
He had never in his life expected an elf to say 'yup', but then again, he had never expected to find one that was cooking eggs over-easy and Canadian bacon for breakfast, either. Arwen was clearly not your average elf.  
  
After breakfast, he, Sirius, and Arwen trooped upstairs with Harry's stuff to look for a room. While Harry and Sirius rested, panting, at the top of three flights of stairs, Arwen went from door to door, apparently reading names off of them, only a few of which he knew.  
  
"Let's see.. Hobbits rooms.no, no, no, not those. Oh, what about these. Hmmm. Weasly family rooms. definitely not. Visito- Oh, here it is! Harry Potter."  
  
"Arwen?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"I thought you said I would be choosing a room."  
  
"Well, it's the same place, but we can arrange it any way you want. The bathroom is at the right end of the hall. Here's the key. Just put it in the lock and whisper your name- FULL name, mind. Not just 'Harry Potter'. If you need anything at all- just give a yell. Not too loud, of course. Or send one of the portraits to find me. Okay?"  
  
"I guess so. But what should I call you?"  
  
"Arwen is fine. And dinner is at six o clock, don't be late."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Don't get hurt while I've got my back turned, now. Sirius says you have a knack for attracting trouble- so don't go looking for it. And believe me, there's plenty of it in this house."  
  
"I don't go looking for trouble, trouble finds me!"  
  
Arwen laughed. "You sound just like Sirius and James at your age! I wouldn't be surprised if that was their motto. See you in a bit!'  
  
"Yeah. Right." Harry looked questionably at the door. It was old and battered, and a tarnished plaque said 'Harry Potter' on it. "Well, I guess this is my room. Here goes nothing- Harry James Potter." He whispered as he turned the key. The lock clicked and the door swung open. Harry blinked.  
  
He was staring a room that was so attuned to what he would like a room to be that he almost didn't believe it. There was a four poster bed between two windows. It had dark teal draperies and covers, and the windows had blue-green curtains. There was a pale cream carpet with a blue carpet by his bed. Beside the door was a large desk with plenty of quills and ink- along with several books that Sirius obviously thought he might like. There was a dresser on his right, and a closet on his left. There was also a shelf above the desk that was empty. A note on the desk from Sirius said-  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hope you like your room- we can change any of it if you like. You  
can add anything you want merely by saying the thing out loud. This  
room works much like the room of requirement at Hogwarts so if you  
need anything just say so. There are a few things it can't do. If  
cant change the placement of the windows and the door, nor can it  
change any of the furniture- it can move them around, of course,  
but nothing else. The closet is enchanted, as is the dresser, to  
fix any rips or tears, but it doesn't do laundry. (Much as Arwen  
wishes it would)So if something needs fixing, just put it back in.  
Also- there are drawers under your bed. Each is the equivalent of  
three drawers- so simply say "Drawer one" or two or three- to  
recover the items. Hope you like it.  
  
-Sirius  
  
Harry grinned- of course he liked the room. How couldn't he? And moreover, how did Sirius know that teal and blue were his favorite colors? He dragged his trunk to the foot of the bed and opened it. He would leave his dad's invisibility cloak in here- along with the Marauders map. Grinning, he unpacked his school robes and began hanging them in the closet.  
  
Bang, bang, bang.  
  
"Harry! Harry open UP!"  
  
Bang, bang, bang.  
  
"Harry! Sirius and Lupin BOTH said you're up here and - oh, hi Harry."  
  
"You couldn't have been a little quieter could you? Hullo, Ron! When did you get here?"  
  
"Fifteen minutes ago- I already 'set up' my room. So mum sent me to help you set up yours. This is great isn't it?"  
  
"You guys live here too? Whatever happened to the burrow?"  
  
"We sold it."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Yeah, anyway we live here now. The "Weasley family" door is enchanted. It leads to a room a bit like the Gryffindor common room- 'cept its our 'main room' then there's a stairway on one side and a door on the other-the door leads to a small kitchen- and up the stairway is a hallway with our rooms off it. Me, Ginny, Fred, George (they've got separate rooms with a connecting door), Charlie, Bill and his fiancé, Mom an-"  
  
"BILL AND HIS FIANCE!!"  
  
"Yeah, he and Fleur are getting married in December," Ron informed him. "Anyway, Mom and Dad, and there's a room for Percy, but he's not here yet. Oh and there's four bathrooms- one for mum and dad, one for me and Ginny, one for Fred and George and Charlie, and then one for Bill and Fleur. Its great having a nice place for once. And what with Lupin and Rosethorn right next door-"  
  
"Who's Rosethorn?"  
  
"Lupin's wife. Any way and Hermione's right down the hall, so"  
  
"Okay, who else has gotten married and no one bothered to tell me."  
  
"Just Hagrid and Madame Maxime.'  
  
"AHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. They're somewhere in France. Oh and there's a kind of 'kids room' down the hall, it's like our common room except its got all sorts of games and such."  
  
"So who else has been inducted into the order while I was away?"  
  
"Quite a few. There's Eowyn, Aragorn, Elnrod (He's Arwen's Father), Legolas (another elf), Gimli (he's a dwarf), plus Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo."  
  
"Who're they?"  
  
"Hobbits."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"They're like us but they age a lot slower and they're only about three feet tall."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Utterly. Then there's Rosethorn, Lark, Niko, Frostpine, Moonstream, and Crane, also Briar, Daja, Tris, and Sandry. And their students- but they're not on the order. Briar and the others are our age- but they're accredited mages so they're allowed on the order. Fred and George are on the order now too- they've set up tables at their shop and serve safe food and drink. Then they've extendable ears attached to self-writing quills upstairs so they hear every word of gossip. Even Malfoy went in there once."  
  
"They allowed him?"  
  
"They say they'll let anyone into they're shop. They say that if Lord Voldemort himself came in - provided he wasn't trying to kill them or any of they're customers, they'd treat him like a regular customer. But they've got separate sides of the room for people on different sides of the war. But they hear everything - I swear they do."  
  
"Must be interesting and will you please stop bouncing on my bed? I'm TRYING to put stuff in these drawers, you know." Harry said after being kicked for about the fifth time without his best friend even noticing.  
  
"Sorry, mate."  
  
"That's okay. Well- I think I'm done. Who's for a game of chess?"  
  
"Ohhh. you've got to see the chess set they've got in the kids room- c'mon!"  
  
Grinning, Harry followed Ron out of his new room and down the hall of his new house. 


	4. A Meeting with Dumbledore

Chapter 4 A Meeting with Dumbledore  
  
Harry woke up to a light voice saying "Good morning, are you Harry Potter?" and blinked. He thought someone was sitting at the end of his bed, but he couldn't see who without his glasses. Grabbing them, he put them on and sat up.  
  
There was indeed someone sitting at the end of his bed, a very small someone. He (It?) looked to be roughly three feet tall and was sitting cross-legged at the end of his bed.  
  
"Are you a hobbit?" He asked, remembering Ron's description.  
  
"I asked first. But yes I am."  
  
Harry blinked. He supposed this one had to be either Peregin or Samwise, because of the blond curls. Sirius had given him a pretty good description but he hadn't told him the eye color. This one's eyes were light brown, almost gold, and were sparkling with mischief. He had lightly tanned skin and was wearing a red-gold robe and slippers.  
  
"I'm Pippen. We came in last night about one in the morning. You were asleep."  
  
"I thought there was a Peregin, not a Pippin."  
  
"Peregin is my full name, Pippin's a nickname. Peregin Took is a bit of a mouthful for everyday use, so now its Pippin or Pip."  
  
"Yes, I'm Harry, How did you get in? Arwen said that no on could get in but me."  
  
"Arwen doesn't know that I have a set of magic lock picks. I just wanted to talk to you before breakfast. Padfoot speaks very highly of you, and I wanted to see who you were."  
  
"Should I tell Arwen that you have magic lock picks?"  
  
"Yes you most certainly should! Hello, Peregin. What are you doing sitting on my godson's bed at eight o' clock in the morning?" Sirius was leaning on Harry's open door. "'Morning to you too, Harry."  
  
As soon as Pippin heard Sirius's voice, He scrambled off Harry's bed and ran into Sirius's arms. Sirius scooped him up and threw him in the air, before catching him and holding him. Then Pippin started chattering in another language, an innocent look on his face. Sirius grinned and put him down, scooting him down the hall.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why do they call you Padfoot?"  
  
"Because when Arwen heard that I was in trouble (or dead- as the case may be) she would receive a message saying 'Padfoot's in trouble' so they got used to calling me Padfoot."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"They're sweet little guys. Pippins the most mischievous one of the four, Frodo's the quietist. Now get up for breakfast, Arwen wants your help and you need to be there to meet everybody."  
  
"'Kay."  
  
Harry smiled as he got out of bed and grabbed his stuff before heading to the bathroom. It had been three glorious days since he had arrived here, and he had enjoyed every minute of it. While everyone was in meetings, he and Ron and Hermione and Evy, Pasco, and the twins (Jory and Nia) would work on 'decontaminating' a room. They scrubbed hallways, dusted, mopped, cooked, and did everything else needed to make this house livable. They were sometimes joined by Briar, Tris, Sandry and Daja, but they spent most of their times in meetings. There was a glorious library that they discovered one day, behind a revolving bookcase. Hermione attacked it with a dust cloth, soon joined by Tris. Evy was a stone mage, had black hair and eyes, and light brown skin, and was as stubborn as anyone could imagine. Pasco was a dance mage, also had black hair but had amber eyes, and paler skin. The twins both had crinkly gold-brown hair and eyes to match, they had tan skin too. Briar was a plant mage, and had dark brown hair and jade eyes, and brownish skin. Daja had her black hair in eleven braids and dark brown skin, paired with even darker eyes. Sandry had hair that was such a light brown that it could have been blond, blue eyes, and a slightly sun-kissed look about her. Tris had flaming ginger hair that was put in many tiny braids, coiled around and around her head, all but two which she let hang down by her face. She had grey eyes and also was slightly tanned. Tris was a lightning and weather mage, Sandry was a thread mage.  
  
After dressing he went down to the now crowded kitchen and took a seat between Briar and Ron, facing Hermione and Ginny. Then Evy leaned over.  
  
"I was listing to them talk last night 'fore bed." She said in her light, husky voice. "They said something about weird things are gonna happen at Hogwarts. What's Hogwarts?"  
  
"'r shooll" said Ron through a mouthful of eggs and potatoes. He swallowed "It's our school, I mean. What weird things?"  
  
"I dunno- they didn't say."  
  
"Hmmmm..." mused Hermione.  
  
" 'xtenables" said Ron, chewing again. Evy looked at him, raising her eyebrows. "Extendable ears. My brothers invented them."  
  
"That won't work," said Ginny, leaning in. "Mum's got an Impertubed charm on the door."  
  
"Been chucking stuff at it again, have you?"  
  
"Uh-huh. We'll have to get them in before the meeting."  
  
"Have you ever wondered if there's another reason you're not allowed in the meetings?" asked Briar. Evy glared at him, but Hermione looked excited.  
  
"Not really. Why? Is there?"  
  
"Yup. See this?" he pulled a gold chain with a small opal shield on it out from under his shirt. Looking closely, Harry saw that it had a small gold phoenix on it.  
  
"Wuzzat?"  
  
"This is the symbol of the order of the phoenix. If you're wearing this- no one can get any information from you. Even if the hack into your mind. It also enables us to send mind- messages if we really need to."  
  
"So that's why we're not allowed to know? Because someone might find us and get information?'  
  
"Yup. That's why."  
  
"So we ent allowed to know anything?" asked Evy, frowning.  
  
"Nope. Sorry, Ev."  
  
"Oh well."  
  
The rest of the day went by without much event, except Evy getting stuck in a secret cabinet that would not let her out and eventually Nia had to rip the thing off its hinges. It wasn't until later, when Harry and Ron were playing chess that something else exciting happened.  
  
"Harry," Arwen said, sticking her head in the room, "Dumbledore and Sirius are down in the kitchen and they'd like to talk to you."  
  
Harry, who was in the middle of a violent battle between his queen and Ron's remaining castle, didn't quite register what she said. "Squash him, go on... You're a queen, he's a castle, you can beat him, OH COME ON!!! Sorry, Arwen what di-"  
  
"Where're you going?" cut in Ron, eyes falling on the gigantic basket of laundry that Arwen was holding.  
  
"I'm of to do laundry, Harry, Dumbledore and Sirius, Kitchen, Now. And while your down there, tell my reckless husband I will meet him in the next world," she said, rolling her eyes and strode down the hall.  
  
Harry and Ron sniggered over this for a bit while they cleared up.  
  
"Wonder what they want?"  
  
"Probably that I'll be taking occlumacy with Dumbledore instead of Snape- I HOPE!!"  
  
Ron laughed. "Whatever- tell me what they wanted when you're done. Good luck!"  
  
Harry walked down the stairs, chuckling. When he entered the kitchen, Sirius was in one chair, leaning it back on two legs, with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Er.Sirius?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Arwen went to do laundry and said to tell you she'll meet you in the next world."  
  
Sirius and Dumbledore both laughed.  
  
"Harry, sit down."  
  
Harry sat. "What is it, Professor?"  
  
"Well, as you probably know, I have been having some trouble finding a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
"Why?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Well," said Harry, "Look at what's happened to them. One's dead, one's memory modified, one resigned, one locked in a trunk for nine months, and one carried off by centaurs."  
  
"I think I see what you mean. Continue, Professor."  
  
"And as I couldn't find one this year."  
  
"And as I'm now cleared."  
  
"Your godfather kindly decided to take the post."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!"  
  
Sirius grinned. "Yeah, I'm teaching."  
  
"Sirius that's great!"  
  
"I know. I'll be able to keep an eye on you."  
  
"Do I need it?'  
  
"YES."  
  
"Oh. But really, wait'll I tell Ron and Hermione!"  
  
"So it's okay with you?"  
  
"Duh. Can I go? Oh wait.Professor?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at him through half-moon glasses. "Yes Harry?"  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
"Why won't you let Snape-"  
  
"Professor Snape, Harry."  
  
"Yeah.Him. Why won't you let him have the Defence Against the Dark Arts post?"  
  
"Because it is a lot harder to find an adept potions master than it is to find an DADA teacher. Anything else?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well..Here's you're letter, and theirs."  
  
"Okay..Can I go now?"  
  
"And tell them we're going to Diagon Ally, tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. And Sirius?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks." 


	5. The Angels of Salem Institute

Hey people- Thanx 2 all who have reviewed- BUT REVIEW MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So this is just a quick one but I really need to know what u people think. Oh- and by the way, I've decided to nix Pasco, Jory, Nia, and Evy. I just had waaaaaaaaaaaay to many characters. And if some one knows how to work the italics on this thing, could you pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease tell me? And if you see anything in this font- it's an Authors note.  
  
Brit'Kit  
  
Chapter 5 The Angels of Salem Institute  
  
"Harry, Harry, wake up- were going to Diagon Ally today."  
  
"I know, Hermione, shut up. What time is it?" Harry rolled over and put on his glasses.  
  
"Nine thirty."  
  
"We're not leaving till noon!"  
  
"Arwen wants us up. She says we need to get all that stuff out of the cabinets. And Lupin needs our help."  
  
"With what?" asked Harry, pulling open the closet. "What does he need us for?"  
  
"He needs us to lend him some of our magic."  
  
"Whatever for?"  
  
"He's making another enchanted doorway downstairs."  
  
"Oh." Since his arrival at number twelve, he noticed that some of the doors opened to more than one place. There were two upstairs that held guest rooms, and one in the basement with storage. "What's this one going to have?"  
  
"Another library, a swimming pool."  
  
"A SWIMMING POOL?!"  
  
"Yeah.cool huh? Anyways.a special meeting room for the Order and some thing else, I can't remember.. Oh yeah, A room for Lupin to go in for full moon."  
  
"Ah.. Well, tell everyone I'll be down in a minute."  
  
"Ok. Hurry up!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I will."  
  
Some two hours later, they were sitting and eating lunch. As it turned out, Sandry, Daja, Briar, and Tris would not be coming with them, nor would the hobbits. Accompanying them would be Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and Lupin. Sirius couldn't come because it had only been a week since he had been cleared and it was not officially announced yet- the Daily Prophet was doing huge stories on Voldemort's return.  
  
"Well, everyone ready?" asked Mrs. Weasley, shooing Harry and Ron out the door ahead of her. "Good, Good. We'll be going by Knight Bus, of course, and-"  
  
Ron groaned. Harry and Ginny grinned. "What?" she asked.  
  
"I don't really like traveling on the Knight bus."  
  
"Well, that's the quickest way, I'm afraid. Here we are!" Mrs. Weasley stuck her hand out to the road and at once there was a loud bang.  
  
"Welcome to the Knight bus, standard travel for a."  
  
"Yes, yes.We know already! How much to get to Diagon Ally?"  
  
"Eleven sickles. Each."  
  
"Oh very well. here."  
  
They all clambered on and a short ride later they were in front of an old pub- the leaky cauldron.  
  
"Here we are! Now then. all here? Good! To Gringotts! Hurry along, now, we need to be quick."  
  
After their trip to Gringotts, they went to Flourish and Blotts, for new school books. As soon as they stepped in, though...  
  
"Joey!" cried Lupin suddenly. "Joanne? Where have you been?"  
  
A brunette turned around. "Oh, hello, Remus. I've been in America."  
  
"Really? And who is this?" asked Lupin, glancing at the man beside her.  
  
"Oh. Didn't I write you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oops. My bad. This is Tom, my husband. Tom, this is Remus, my cousin. Oh hello, Molly, Arthur. And who.?" the women's eyes fell on Harry.  
  
"Oh. That's Harry Potter. This is my son Ron, my daughter Ginny, and this is Hermione, one of their friends from school."  
  
"He looks exactly like James. That's almost uncanny. Except for the."  
  
"Eyes. I know. I have my mother's eyes. You knew my parents?"  
  
"Sort of. I knew them in passing, anyway- I was in Ravenclaw. Not Gryffindor. Are you in your sixth year at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes, we all are."  
  
Ginny coughed.  
  
"Except Ginny- she's in fifth."  
  
"Ah. Well, you'll want to meet the Angels, I expect. now where are those girls?"  
  
"Angels?" asked Remus, frowning slightly. "What Angels?"  
  
"Girls?" Ron gulped.  
  
"Oh. You didn't hear? The Angels of Salem Institute are coming to Hogwarts."  
  
"WHAT??!!"  
  
"Who are the angels?" asked Hermione, looking on one of the shelves.  
  
"Okay.take the marauders, add three, make them girls, and add a ton more trouble making.that's the Angels." Said Lupin, putting his head in his hands. "Man, I feel really sorry for Sirius."  
  
"They're worse than you guys were? That's hard. Are they amagi?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, thank god. None of them are werewolves."  
  
"MIRI BATISTA GET DOWN FROM THERE THIS INSTANT!!" Joanne was standing under one of the many latter's, yelling at the person occupying it.  
  
"Oh fine. One minute."  
  
"You said that half an hour ago."  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Miri.."  
  
"Well I said I was coming, didn't I?"  
  
The girl jumped down and faced them. Harry raised his eyebrows, looking her up and down. She had dark brown, almost black, hair, tanned skin, and was wearing a pair of hip-hugger jeans, and a green tank top. He couldn't tell what color eyes she had, she was wearing sunglasses. Then she lowered them and looked at him and Ron, regarding them with a slightly bored look. Her eyes were green, but more of a gold green than the emerald that his were. Her mother had just introduced them all and she blew a huge bubble, then sucked it back in. "Pleasure." She had a light, quick voice that seemed to be annoying yet sultry at the same time. "OI!!" she yelled suddenly. "LIZ! Get down here!"  
  
"Why?" asked a new voice from up the stairs. Harry blinked, the voice sounded velvety and sweet, but alluring at the same time. "What, is there a fire or something?"  
  
"Nooooo..Just some people from Hogwarts."  
  
"Students?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
The voice sighed. "Oh fine- I'll come."  
  
"Who is Liz?" asked Lupin, glancing at the stairs.  
  
"Elizabeth de Lancre (pronounced De Lan-kra, the last [a] as in Day, the first as the o in on)" said Miri, flipping through the book she had grabbed.  
  
"De Lancre?" asked Lupin, eyes widening. "That's a really old wizarding family- didn't it originate in France?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Oh there you are! Where's the others?"  
  
Everybody's heads shot to the stairs. Descending them was possibly the most gorgeous girl Harry had ever seen, although Miri gave her quite a run for her money. The girl had slightly curling, copper-brown hair that fell to just below her shoulders. She too, had sunglasses, but they were pushed into her hair like a headband, to keep it out of her face. Her skin was tanned slightly, and smooth. She was wearing a blue halter top that came to about three inches above her low jeans, revealing a strip of tummy and a sweet little belly button. She had long legs and was wearing high heeled boot-like shoes. And her eyes.Harry had a thing for eyes. Hers were deep blue green, flickers of every shad of blue and green, giving the illusion that you might as well be falling into the ocean..  
  
Liz had been looking for hex books when Miri called. She knew it had to be important- they had agreed not to call each other unless there was a reeeeally hot guy or one of their fellow Angels had found a decent joke shop. She figured it was the guy. Dropping from the ladder, she headed to the steps and started to go down them, she was halfway down when she saw him. The boy was standing there, calm, nonchalant, and looking utterly hot. He was dressed for comfort in a tee-shirt and jeans, but he managed to make them look great. He had messy black hair and glasses, but also a muscular body and there was pride in the way he held him self. ^Must be a quiddich player.^ She thought. But his eyes.Liz loved eyes. They told a person's life story. His were every shade of green, flickering in the sunlight. Pushing her way through them, she saw hurt, pain, mischief, fun, and several other things that she couldn't name. Then she saw his scar. ^Harry Potter?^ asked her brain. ^Our teachers said he was great- but NEVER did they say he was HOT!!!^ She forced herself to keep walking until she stood beside Miri to properly greet these new people. "So who are you?"  
  
"I'm Harry Potter," the boy spoke up. He had a light British accent, a one that she almost melted for. "These are my friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. And Ron's little sister Ginny."  
  
"Hi," the red headed girl said, grinning at them. "Isn't De Lancre a French name?"  
  
"It used to be. My ancestors fled after the revolution."  
  
The girl blinked. "What revolution?"  
  
"You learn about it in muggle school."  
  
"Ahh."  
  
Harry smiled at the girl. She was even hotter up close. Maybe it was just they way she held herself..  
  
"So what exactly are the Angels?" asked Hermione, cocking her head.  
  
Miri and Liz exchanged annoyed looks.  
  
"Mum, you did NOT tell them!"  
  
"Tell them what?"  
  
"Oh forget it- you're hopeless."  
  
"The Angels are a group of seven girls at Salem Institute for Witches in Florida," said Liz, leaning against a pile of books. "They are the chief troublemakers, and."  
  
"And?" said Ron.  
  
"And that's all you need to know." Miri finished, grinning.  
  
Then a new girl burst in. She had strait brown hair that reached to her shoulders and bright, sparkling eyes. She was wearing a purple top and light cream pants. "Oh- guys! I've found the BEST joke shop- c'mon!"  
  
At once, Miri and Liz dumped their books into Joanne's arms, and raced out the door, closely followed by four other girls.  
  
"Any guesses where their going?" asked Harry with a grin.  
  
"Yup," said Ron glumly. "Number ninety-three Diagon Ally. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." 


	6. Joke Shop

A/N- hey people, sorry I haven't added in a while... I've been working on Roses, Fire and Love... Oh shoot..I just remembered I forgot to do the OWL scored..oh well I'll do them next chappie.. enjoy! Sorry it's a little short.  
  
Chapter 6 Joke Shop  
  
"Think we should follow them?" Hermione asked the boys, looking out the door.  
  
"Yes you should." Provided Mrs. Batista, shoving the books into her husband's arms. "You four are in Gryffindor, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wonderful. They are too and if you would just make sure they don't destroy half the ally that would be great.'  
  
"Er.Okay." The foursome left out the door and Remus turned to Joanne (A/N- Joanne is Mrs. Batista, kapish?).  
  
"Was that such a good idea, Joey? They get in as much trouble as the Angels do when put up to it.."  
  
Joanne just smiled. "Oh yes. They'll be fine. Diagon Ally will still be standing, I promise."  
  
Harry pushed the door of Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes and wondered for the millionth time if this was a good idea. Glancing around he found that the shop was mostly empty, and the Angels were spread all over the shop.  
  
"RON! Finally decided to pay our shop a visit, have you? Miri, dearest, this is our little brother, Ron."  
  
"We've met," said Miri coolly looking at them again. She grinned when her eyes rested on Harry and then said "We were just discussing whether me and the others could get Fred and George a link to Salem.and our accomplices."  
  
"Oh hello, you must be Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny." They turned and saw a girl with honey blond hair and matching eyes regarding them with a smile- Harry's heart skipped a beat looking at her; she was easily as pretty as Miri..were all the Angels this gorgeous?  
  
"I'm Alena Horwitz- did you get introduced to all of us or did Liz forget that again?"  
  
"Oops," said a sweet voice from somewhere up on a latter. "I think I forgot."  
  
"Again."  
  
"No one asked you, Miri," said Liz, jumping down from where she had been standing. She was holding a basket overflowing with skiving snackboxes. "I think this is enough."  
  
"For a year?"  
  
"For a month."  
  
"Oh dear." Hermione watched her go to the counter with a slight frown on her face.  
  
"Well," said Alena, looking at them, "I guess I'll have to do the intros. You've already met Miri and Liz. That's Sara Garcian over there," she pointed to a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes, who was looking at some fake wands. "And Maya Raniartan," a girl with long black hair and equally dark eyes gave them a small smile from the coffee counter. "Then there's Eleanora"  
  
"Do not call me Eleanora, 'Lanie, you know I hate it," snapped a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes. "It's Ela for god's sake."  
  
"Well it's not that bad," piped up Ginny. "We know someone whose first name is Nyphadora."  
  
The girl shuddered and turned back to the shelves. "On second thought, I love my name."  
  
"And her sisters are Narcissa and Bellatrix.."Ginny continued.  
  
"That's enough," Harry cut in. They did not need the names of the entire Black family.  
  
She sighed. "Oh fine."  
  
"Anyway," continued Alena, "All that's really left is Marjorie, or Margie, Starman," she pointed to the girl who had run into Flourish and Blotts. "And me," she said as an afterthought, "but you've already met me. And that's us Angels."  
  
"Cool," said Ron. "So what exactly are you doing here? And what was your old school-"  
  
"-and headmaster-"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione, who was dragging her hand along the firework shelves. "-and headmaster, like?"  
  
Miri smiled. "Well, our headmistress was, well, complicated. She liked us and yet she hated us.'  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yeah. You see, we were the most troublesome students in the entire history of the school (and that's saying something), but we got the best grades. You follow me?"  
  
"Clear as mud, go on."  
  
"We also have a bad enough record to land us in Azkaban, but that's totally irrelevant." Ela said grinning at them.  
  
Hermione froze. "Then why aren't you there now?"  
  
"Because there is no cell that could hold us if we truly wanted to get out," said Liz, very, very quietly.  
  
Harry blinked. This was weird. He had never been to Azkaban but had heard enough about it to know the meaning of this statement. "You mean you've broken out before?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. It's come to the point where the ministry doesn't even bother anymore- they just fine us and we leave. It's weird. We were in a top security cell, once- it was easy."  
  
Harry shook his head. "That's impossible."  
  
Liz grinned. "Not only possible, but very, very true. Ask the minister yourself- he is not happy that we're at Hogwarts..It's quite funny really."  
  
"But your headmistress? She knew?"  
  
"Oh of course she knew.you should hear what she calls us."  
  
"English, please?"  
  
"Well," said Miri, who was sitting on the counter. "She called us sexy, snobby, impish, sultry little seductresses."  
  
Fred winced. "Harsh."  
  
"Not really," answered Maya. "It's all quite true."  
  
Everybody's mouth dropped. The seven girls all grinned. "Just so you know..We're not from heaven, we're from hell."  
  
"What kind of trouble do you guys get into?" asked Sara, turning to them, blue eyes interested. What followed was an entire tale of what had happened to them at Hogwarts (and before) was promptly told over some butterbeer and cakes. When the story was finished, they all had gotten to know each other exceedingly well.  
  
"Oy vey!" yelped Liz, looking at her watch. "We promised we'd meet your mum at that Chinese place at four!"  
  
"And?"  
  
"IT'S FOUR FIFTEEN!"  
  
"Holy chopsticks, we gotta fly- listen, it was really nice talking to you, see ya on the train!" and with some quick goodbye's the Angels were out the door and on their way.  
  
"They're really not that bad, are they?" mused Hemione, gathering dishes. "Not once you get to know them."  
  
"Pretty odd though, their on first name terms with the entire high court..."  
  
"Ron you are sooo narrow minded."  
  
Harry did nothing to stop their bickering; his mind was still full of Liz's fleeting wave, and her flashing, sexy smile.. 


	7. OWLs and a Train

HEY!! Terribly sorry about not updating- I've been busy. Anyway, here's the story!! Brit*Kit  
  
Chapter 7  
  
OWLs and the Train  
  
"Harry! HARRY!!!"  
  
Groaning, Harry pulled himself up from under the bed. "WHAT?" he yelled back.  
  
Ron came flying in, closely followed by Hermione, and both of them were being trailed by Tris, Frodo, Ginny and Pippin. The following all flopped on Harry's bed. He glared at them and Tris glared back. "What is so important that you had to keep me from packing?" he asked while Ron caught his breath, "And it better be good."  
  
"Our scores!'  
  
"What?"  
  
"Our OWL scores!! They're here!" He thrust a fistful of envelopes at Harry, who promptly grabbed a random one, only to switch with Hermione in order to get his own. "Ready, one, two, THREE!!"  
  
They all ripped them open and quickly read. This was Harry's:  
  
Transfiguration: Outstanding  
  
Potions: Outstanding  
  
History: Acceptable  
  
Divination: Poor  
  
(Harry's thoughts: oh well.)  
  
Herbology: Outstanding  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding  
  
Charms: Outstanding  
  
"YES!! I can be an Auror!" Harry said, before turning to Ron. "What about you?"  
  
Ron had the biggest grin on his face so Harry took that to mean that he had the same results. Then a light voice piped up.  
  
"What's and Auror?"  
  
Harry turned to see Frodo, pillow in hand, looking at him questionably. Harry was about to ask why he had a pillow when Pippin whacked Frodo in the head with one and they promptly returned to their very ecstatic pillow fight. He sighed. "It's a Dark wizard catcher. So 'mione, what did you get?"  
  
His female friend was grinning ear to ear and said, "Exactly what I wanted."  
  
"So what're you going to be?"  
  
"An Unspeakable."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!"  
  
(I should just leave you there but I put in the title a train ride, so a train ride it will be. SIGH!!)  
  
"Y-you're going t-to be an UNSPEAKABLE!!!?????" Ron practically screamed.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Yes, I decided just after I got of the train last year. We were in the Department of mysteries and it was a very interesting place. I think it holds more secrets than we think. I want to find out what they are."  
  
"But you won't be able to tell us any of it."  
  
She frowned slightly. "I know- that's the twist. It seems as though everything in life has a twist just about now, so we'll just have to work our way around it. And now I'll be taking the same classes as you, so hopefully you won't fail."  
  
"Thanks for your wonderful support, 'mione..."  
  
"You're very welcome. Now come on- we need to pack." And with those last words, Hermione flounced out the door with Tris and Ginny at her heels.  
  
Ron turned to Harry. "She's weirder than I thought."  
  
"Yeah. I know."  
  
(Next day- on train. Setting, empty compartment)  
  
Harry looked around. It wasn't the liveliest site on the train, Hermione was reading and Ginny and Ron were playing chess. There was still now sign of the Angels, either. He sighed slightly and went back to the Defense book Sirius had assigned. It was pretty good, as textbooks went..  
  
"Have a good summer, Potter?" a sneering voice asked.  
  
"Go away, Malfoy," he answered without looking up from his book. "No one wants you here. So leave."  
  
The blond didn't move. "I'll leave if I want to and there's noth-"  
  
"Is there a problem?" A sultry voice asked. "Hello, Harry, nice to see you again."  
  
Harry's head shot up. Standing in the hallway was not only Liz, but Miri and Alena and Margie and all the rest of the angles. Liz was at the front, along with Miri and Margie. For once Harry got a good look at the rest of the Angels. He hadn't really noticed them before; he'd been to intent on Liz.  
  
Margie had the sort of innocent look on her face; on people usually use when they're up to something, but there was mischief in those chocolate brown eyes and a sort of smug look on her mouth. Her brown hair was draped over slim shoulders and she seemed to be taunting Malfoy, almost daring him to come closer. Ela was standing by her side, short hair in a half ponytail, arms crossed. She seemed to be the tomboy of the group, and the most stubborn. She was stockier than the others, but she seemed to fit that.  
  
Maya had raven tresses that fell down her back in waves. Her black eyes seemed to be endless, but Harry saw fire in them. She had been the temperamental one at the shop, so that was understandable. Sara seemed almost unearthly, her blond hair almost white, and clear blue eyes that made you feel as though you were looking at a pool of water. Must have elf blood in her, Harry thought. Alena's golden hair was pulled up today, revealing a sweet face, and sparkling eyes. She was obviously more into studying than the rest of the group, seeing as she had books.  
  
Malfoy's eyes seemed to drink them all in, albeit the fact all of them were regarding him with intense dislike. "And you would be..?"  
  
Liz glared at him. "My name is Elizabeth de Lancre, if you must know, and these are my friends. You don't need their names."  
  
"And who're you?" Miri practically spat.  
  
He gave a short bow, eyes still locked on Liz. "I am Draco Malfoy."  
  
Liz frowned slightly. "Related to Lucius Malfoy?"  
  
He smiled. "You've heard of my father?"  
  
"We've met." She answered shortly, and then smiled slightly, almost evilly. "He was one of the Death eaters who killed my parents when I was six." Upon hearing this, Malfoy's mouth dropped open. "Didn't you ever wonder why Rodolphus Lestrange is missing a finger on his right hand?"  
  
Malfoy gulped. "No.."  
  
She smiled even wider. "I bit it off when I was six. Now go away, please- and take the twosome with you."  
  
They ran. Once they were out of sight, Liz turned to Harry. "D'you mind if we sit? Everywhere else is full."  
  
"What? Oh, sure. C'mon in."  
  
"CHECKMATE!!"  
  
"RON!!!"  
  
"Ginny, relax- no one can beat Ron at chess, it's a fact of life."  
  
"Is it now?" asked Miri, eyes alight. "We'll see about that!"  
  
Ron grinned "Go ahead and try..."  
  
Within minutes the two were in a very competitive chess match. The other angels had settled in as well, Alena, Hermione, and Sarah were talking of books and classes, Margie and Ginny were talking about who-knows-what, Ela and Maya were arguing (quietly), and Liz had plopped down next to him. Glancing over at Maya and Ela, she said. "They'll be screaming at each other in a minute. Trust me- they argue whenever they get the chance."  
  
And sure enough- five minutes later, Maya and Ela were on their feet screaming at each other. Soon Ginny took a side, as well as Hermione. Alena and Sarah were added and then Liz actually stood up and took one side. Chess game successful ("Ron has been beat. 'Tis a miracle. It CAN BE DONE!!!"), Miri stood up and took up Maya's case. They had four girls on each side and the only one not arguing was Margie. She was sitting cross- legged on the floor and watching the argument as though it was entertainment. "They do this all the time," she told them, "it's quite funny actually. They never get ANYWHERE, but they argue simply for the sake of arguing.  
  
This went on for quite some time, until finally Margie piped up, "You know, we do need to get our robes on seeing as we're five minutes from Hogwarts..." At once the girls stopped arguing and Harry and Ron were firmly propelled out the compartment door. "Go find somewhere else to change" were Alena's parting words.  
  
Afterwards, they packed up and the Angels all crowded by the window in hopes of seeing their new school. 


	8. A Feast

HIYA!!! We are BACK!! And things will be getting very interesting in the next chapter- Sirius's first shot at teaching a room full of sixteen year olds- oh dear, we're all gonna die. Any way- on we go!! And this is told from Liz's point of view..  
  
Brit*Kit  
  
Chapter 8 The Feast  
  
They all clambered off the train into the starry night several minutes later. The platform was full of chatting students, all bundled in robes and cloaks. A loud cry of "Firs' years, this way! Firs' years over here!" rang through the night. Large carriages pulled by bat-winged horses were grouped at the other end.  
  
~Here we go again..~ Muttered a small voice in her head ~if you want to get yourself killed- IM NOT COMING!!~  
  
~Shut up,~ she told her shape shifting pet, called Daliina non Hakaru, or Star of the Midnight Sun. It was a telepath, who was currently in snake form, coiled around her upper arm. It was what people liked to call her guardian. ~Dali you know that I don't mean to try and get myself killed- it just happens!~  
  
~it just happens and my name's mud!~ retorted the snake. ~you go looking for trouble! And you best keep your friends bloodlines a secret- most especially Maya's. I mean really- what would they say?~  
  
~I know, Dali, now shut it!~  
  
There was a barely audible sniff. ~oh very well...~  
  
"Liz? Hello, earth to Liz. You alive in there?" Harry asked, waving his hand in front of her face. She smiled at him.  
  
"What? Oh, sorry- I tend to space out a bit sometimes."  
  
"No duh. Anyway- c'mon, we need to get in the carriages."  
  
She glanced at the odd horses that were staring at them unrelentlesly. "Erm.Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What are those.horse thingies?"  
  
"Threstrals. You can only see them if you've seen someone die."  
  
"Why are they staring at me?"  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
They scrambled into one of the empty cages and were soon followed by Alena, Sarah and Hermione- who were still talking of books. Along the road the two were generally quiet, both lost in their own thoughts. When they finally did reach Hogwarts, and went into the great hall, all the angels gasped, looking up at the ceiling, drinking in all the splendor that Harry and the others encountered every day. "This, this is WONDERFUL!" Liz whispered, grabbing Harry's arm. "Even Salem wasn't this good."  
  
Harry grinned, linking her arm through his, "C'mon," he said, "we sit over here."  
  
They all sat down, and promptly Professor McGononagall clinked her glass for silence, and Dumbledore got up. "I suppose you all are wondering where our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher is," he said. There was a general murmur of assent at this and Liz even noticed Harry scanning the staff table with a small frown on his face. "Yes I have been able to find one- despite what has happened in the past, but he was unable to make it today, due to, ah, certain circumstances. He will be here tomorrow- at breakfast. I expect you all know the rules by now, so I don't think I'll bother with them. Enjoy!"  
  
After Dumbledore's short speech, the dishes miraculously filled with food. Once again, Liz couldn't help but wonder why they hadn't transferred earlier. Mrs. Batista had mentioned that Hogwarts was splendid, but nothing like this!!  
  
"So what did he mean by 'despite what has happened in the past'?" Margie said, filling her plate with stew. "Why would you have trouble finding a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"  
  
"Well," said Hermione, choosing between Pork roast and noodles, "look at what's happened to them. One's dead, one's memory's modified, one resigned, one got locked in a trunk for nine months, and one got carried off by centaurs."  
  
"Oh," was the quiet reply. "OH.."  
  
After much talking and eating, the girls all followed Hermione up to the dorms. They had already done their pleasant goodnights to Harry and Ron, and they were all feeling a bit sleepy. But if there was one angel tradition that they had to do- it was to unpack and secretly figure out what they had to keep secret from their Gryffindor dorm mates.  
  
Once they got in they were introduced to Lavender, Pavatari (did I spell that right?). At once, Liz collapsed onto her bed and pulled up her right sleeve. Lavender gasped.  
  
"OHMIGOD WHAT IS THAT??!!" Liz glanced down at Daliina, who had courteously unwound and was now gliding across her bed, making way to Liz's luggage.  
  
"What is what?" she asked.  
  
"That that SNAKE!!"  
  
"What about it? And SHE is not a snake- Dali is a shape shifter. Her full name is Daliina non Hakaru. I believe it means Star of the Midnight Sun, right Liz?" Alena said, emerging from her trunk with several books. "Don't worry, she wont attack you. Ever since Liz's parents died, the ministry decided that she needed a guardian- so she was given Dali."  
  
"Oh..." said a still shaky Lavender, who promptly climbed into bed and yanked the hangings shut.  
  
"I have the distinct feeling that we shouldn't have told her that." Said Margie in Elfish. "God knows it'll be round the school by tomorrow."  
  
"Shush," responded Maya, in the same language, "just keep smiling and don't worry the nice mortals."  
  
"Easy for you to say," snapped Ela, who was already unpacked and in bed.  
  
"So I guess we should keep the whole time-and-space traveling a secret," said Sarah in light, happy tones.  
  
"That and the wandless magic," confirmed Alena.  
  
"We'll have to tell Harry and the others at some point though," protested Miri, also in bed. "Better for them to find out on our terms, than theirs."  
  
"But what about you're transformations once a month, Maya?" asked Liz still unpacking. "You cant go around attacking the students- or the people in hogsmede. And you can't go to the nurse- Dumbledore doesn't know. What are we going to do about that?"  
  
"Maybe no one will notice," Margie piped up, brushing her hair.  
  
"Oh sure- I grow fangs and get a lust after human blood- no ones gonna notice.." Maya retorted, yanking her hangings shut, "Night all." She said, reverting to English again.  
  
The rest of the angels murmured quiet goodnights and climbed into bed. Liz was the last to go, Dali shifting into a tabby cat to curl up on her pillow. Even though the angels were all in bed, Hermione still stood there, not even out of her uniform, puzzling over what she just saw. 


	9. A Surprising Turn of Events

Hey!  
  
Welcome to the next installment of The Godlings Book I: A Gathering of Children. Yes I did change the title for a reason and if you haven't figured it out yet than we have a problem. If it is called 'Book I' then yes there is going to be a 'Book II' and maybe even a "Book III'. Unfortunately, there will be no book four. If any of you have a better idea for the title than 'A gathering of Children' please review and tell me!  
  
luv,  
  
Brit*Kit  
  
P.S. and much thanks to all my faithful reviewers, your comments are much appreciated!  
  
Disclaimer- I own Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, and Tamora Pierce.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
I wish!  
  
Chapter 9 A Surprising Turn of Events  
  
(a/n- this is told from Harry's point of view, not Liz's. I'll try to alter every other chapter.but the next one is going to be Harry's as well.) Hermione seemed anxious to tell them something that morning. Harry couldn't for the life of him figure out why she didn't seem to want to talk about it in front of the angels. He knew that they were perfectly trustworthy, but suddenly Hermione was lost in thought and quiet- even for her. Harry looked away from her and turned back to the more present problem. Oh, sorry, PROBLEMS. The list was somewhat short compared to last years, but still annoying him. Number one, where was Sirius? Number two, why is Hermione being all strange? Number three, what the heck was he going to do about qudditch? Number four, as usual, was Malfoy. Malfoy had been considerably miffed about the 'Train incident' as Ron had dubbed it, and while he was currently staying out of their way, Harry had a distinct feeling that it wasn't going to last very long. He sighed. Why was life ALWAYS so confusing?  
  
"Penny for your thoughts," commented a sweet voice.  
  
Harry looked up at the smiling Liz who had just sat down beside him. "What?"  
  
"It's an American thing, I guess. Whatch'ya thinking about?"  
  
"A lotta stuff."  
  
"Any you want to share?"  
  
"Not particularly."  
  
"Damn." She sat down, flipping her hair over her shoulder. The other angels had dispersed themselves along the table and were chatting/flirting with the other Gryffindor boys. "Wonder what we've got today," Liz said, helping herself to pancakes and piling some on Harry's plate too.  
  
"I think we're about to find out," commented Alena, looking at the sudden cloud of owls that had just arrived. At once, several packages were dropped onto the angel's laps, as well as several letters. Maya had a particularly large package, which she opened at once, and checked what was inside. Immediately after she closed it, grinned, and gave Liz the thumbs up. Liz automatically seemed to relax, and ripped open one of her letters.  
  
"Ohh.excellent. Joanne's sent me my hogsmede form, and what's this?" Frowning slightly, she pulled a necklace out of the envelope. It was gold, and had a single, dark black stone that seemed to flicker with many colored fires from inside. "Mione?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"What's this?"  
  
Hermione looked up. Then she gasped. "Ohhh, Liz. That's a black opal. They're really rare!"  
  
Liz looked unimpressed. "Mm-hmm. Looks like the other angels got some too." And indeed, Alena was holding up a sparkling diamond, Sara a light sapphire, Maya a blood-red ruby, Ela a gleaming emerald, Margie a deep amethyst, and Miri a moonstone. All looked confused. "How odd," Liz fumbled with the clasp and put it on, then tucked the necklace beneath her shirt.  
  
At this point, a golden eagle swooped in, flying all around the great hall before finally dropping a letter in front of....Hermione? She sat there staring at the letter with an open mouth.  
  
"Well don't just sit there, Mione, open it!" said Miri, excited. Trembling, Hermione did, and upended it on the table. All that fell out was shimmering necklace, with a stone that seemed to catch the sunlight and hold it, shimmering from within. "Put it on!" she did, and tucked it under her shirt as Liz had done. Slowly talk returned.  
  
"Now what," said Ron, frowning, "was that all about?"  
  
Harry was saved an answer because at that point Professor McGonagall tapped her glass and called out "Silence!" and the crowd hushed.  
  
Dumbledore stood and smiled at them all. "You will be getting you're timetables in a minute, but I believe a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is necessary. I said last night that he would be coming toda-"  
  
Right then, the doors to the great hall flew open, and standing there, grinning, black hair swept all over his face, was Sirius Black. Several people screamed. Sirius grinned wider, "I came in too early, didn't I?" (a/n ohmigod I LOVE Sirius! Why did she kill him? If she doesn't bring him back I think she will have mutiny on her hands!)  
  
"Yes, Sirius, you did. Children, I'd like you to meet you're new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Sirius Black."  
  
Sirius strode down between the tables and took a seat on Dumbledore's left, catching Harry's eye. Then he winked and Harry could have sworn he heard about half the girls in the hall sigh. Oh boy, he thought, they don't know he's married! Huston, we have a problem..  
  
"Oy, Harry!"  
  
"Wha-what?"  
  
"Would you kindly relieve me of these timetables before my arm falls off?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! Sorry, Liz," he grabbed them from her, found his own, and passed them down. "Whatch'ya taking?"  
  
"Ummm..Oh goody!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"We've got the same schedule. Auror, are we?"  
  
"Uh-huh. What about the rest of the angels?"  
  
"Same," said Liz, finally munching on her pancakes. "C'ept Margie's got Divination."  
  
"I feel sorry for her."  
  
"Why? She's really good at it. She gets dreams and the like all the time. And she saw in the fire twice, and once on the winds. She usually gets pictures in crystal every time she tries, but they're confusing."  
  
"Its no the subject- it's the teacher. And how is it confusing?"  
  
"Oh. Well, she doesn't see a lone image- just bits and pieces and flashes of what might happen, if something else does. Her crystal reading's the best- so we got her an amethyst mounted crystal ball back in third year."  
  
"Wasn't that expensive?"  
  
"You have no idea.."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Oh, no you don't- the damn thing cost about five hundred galleons!"  
  
"Oh, good god."  
  
"Precisely."  
  
Finally Harry had a chance to glance at his schedule. "Some good, some bad," he sighed. And looked again; Astronomy, DADA, Potions, and then lunch. Oh well.  
  
By now they were well out of the great hall and going across one of the many courtyards to the astronomy tower. Harry found himself comfortable with the angels, as comfortable as if he'd known them all his life. Hermione and Ron were just as accepting of the American girls; all of them agreed that the girls were just fine.  
  
"Well, well, well, it looks as thought Potter has finally found himself a girlfriend." a voice drawled. At once Harry whirled around, just about ready to deck the sneering Malfoy. Liz sneered right back.  
  
"Well if it isn't Daddy's boy. Where's you're fathers precious master? Slinking off in some hellhole that he has the nerve to call a castle?"  
  
Malfoy went bright red. "Oh, come on. Everyone knows that your family has been with Riddle for AGES- its not like it's anything new."  
  
"At least I have a family- a REAL one anyway! Not some group of people that took me in on charity!"  
  
Liz went white, and Harry saw the tears well up in her eyes. All of a sudden, Harry just didn't want to hurt Malfoy, to curse him, but to kill him. He knew perfectly well the every single night Liz wakes up with nightmares of the night her parents died. He knows perfectly well that she had been force- fed veristirum, and had to live it all again. Harry stepped in front of Liz, blood literally boiling inside him. He would take it back. He would take it all back.  
  
Suddenly, the world around him faded into black. 


	10. Explanations

Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe.. I am cruel! Anyway- sorry, Sirius will be in the next chapter- I had to do this first. BUT IT WILL BE NEXT!!!(Okay.regaining sanity in 5,4,3,2,1) sorry bout that- Disclaimer- I do not own anything in this story but the angels and the idea of godlings. (Yes the title has significance! U will figure it out near the end!)  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
Brit*Kit  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Explanations (or some of them, at least)  
  
"Harry, Harry! Lanie- do something!"  
  
"I cant! I don't know what he did!"  
  
"None of us do. Someone go for a teacher!"  
  
"I'll go."  
  
Patting footsteps hurried away. He was tiered. He wished nothing more but to stay here, lying here, for eternity. He felt as thought he simply didn't have any more energy. Voldemort could show up now and he wouldn't have the energy to be surprised. He moaned.  
  
"I think he's coming round! Harry- can you here me?"  
  
Harry groggily opened his eyes to find Liz, Alena, Hermione, and Ron over him. "Harry! You okay?"  
  
"Exhausted."  
  
"Can you get up?" Alena wanted to know.  
  
"I doubt it. What happened?"  
  
There was a hushed silence at this in which the four above him exchanged a worried glance. "You mean you don't remember?" Hermione finally asked.  
  
THAT brought Harry up. "Don't remember what?" He asked, propping himself up on his elbows.  
  
"What you did to Malfoy."  
  
"No. What did I do?"  
  
"Well," said Ron hesitantly, "we don't really know."  
  
"That makes no sense whatsoever."  
  
"Well, it's true. You got all mad and your eyes kinda clouded over, and you stepped in front of Liz and said something along the lines of 'take it back' and he said 'no' and you said 'NOW, mortal scum!' (or something like that) and he just sneered at you. So you muttered something and shot some green fire stuff at him- and he fell over. We dunno if he's dead or what, then you just stood there, and then you fainted."  
  
"I don't remember ANY of that."  
  
"Mr. Potter!" They all turned around, (Harry was on his feet now) McGonagall was rushing towards them with a look on her face like she'd just seen death. "Mr. Potter- you need to come with me!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The Headmaster wants to see you. Miss De Lancre, Miss Granger, Miss Horwitz, Mr. Weasley, I believe you have a class to attend. Mr. Potter?"  
  
"I'm coming." Then he turned to his friends and said, "I'll tell you what I find out later."  
  
Then with mumbled goodbyes, they took off in opposite directions. A few minutes later, Harry stood in front of the large door that led to Dumbledore's office. He pushed it open and went in.  
  
There was no one there at the time, even fawks was out. So he walked in and took a seat in one of the large, squishy armchairs that were there. What had happened, back there in the courtyard? What did he do? And WHY couldn't he remember ANY of it?  
  
At that moment the door flew open. "Mr. Malfoy is alive, Lucius."  
  
"Barely!"  
  
"But alive. There is no more reason for you to be here and I must discuss with Harry some things that you are most certainly not permitted to hear."  
  
"BUT WHAT ABOUT DRACO!!"  
  
"Draco will be FINE, Lucius! He simply needs some time to recover. Were it any other boy, he would be dead-"  
  
"THAT POTTER SHOULD GO TO AZKABAN!!"  
  
"He should NOT, Lucius!"  
  
"Enlighten me. Why?" Sneered the older Malfoy.  
  
"Because I didn't know what I was doing and currently don't remember what the heck I did, perhaps?" put in Harry. Lucius Malfoy rounded on him.  
  
"I did not ask you!"  
  
"Lucius, Harry will not be going on a trial of any kind."  
  
"He almost killed a boy, Albus!" Oh, god not you, Harry thought as the Fudge entered the room as well. I don't need you!  
  
"YOU CANNOT SEND A SIXTEEN YEAR OLD TO AZKABAN FOR SOMETHING HE CANNOT CONTROL!!!" Dumbledore roared.  
  
"Well he best learn to control it of half the slytherins will be dead by Christmas! How's that for inter-house unity?"  
  
Dumbledore sat down. "I cannot teach him to control this."  
  
There was a collected "WHAT" from every other person in the room. Dumbledore raised a hand for silence.  
  
"I can't, nor can anyone else in the world. Gordric Gryffindor would not be able to teach him to control these powers."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because no teacher shares these powers with him."  
  
"So it's a new kind of power?"  
  
"Oh no, very old in fact. Started around the beginning of time. No one on earth has ever had it before though."  
  
"So it doesn't exist in wizards."  
  
"It doesn't exist in mortals of any kind."  
  
"But I'm mortal!" Harry practically yelled.  
  
Dumbledore looked at him. "Lucius, Cornelius, I need you to leave. Go by floo. I'll owl you in the morning." After both of them had left Dumbledore lifted his head from his hands. "Do you know what you did, Harry?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What you shot at Malfoy was pure magical energy. In its simplest form. A blow like that would have killed anyone who got in the way."  
  
"Than why is Malfoy still alive?"  
  
"Harry- I cannot tell you any more than this. You're not who you think you are."  
  
"That makes no sense whatsoever."  
  
"I know. But Harry, listen to me. Odd things are going to happen to you this year. Very odd. You, and your friends, have a very long road ahead of you. Be careful."  
  
"Where can I find what these powers are?"  
  
"Look in the restricted section. But not now. Wait until you know who you're allies are. Or you won't be able to find it."  
  
"Find what?"  
  
"Harry- I can't tell you. I took an oath of secrecy. But Harry- listen. This will not make sense now but later it will help. There were never mortals by the name of Lily Evens and James Potter.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There is no mortal by the name of Harry Potter. They don't exist. No mortals ever carried those names."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Harry, I can't tell you any more than that. But remember it- It'll help. Now I suggest you get do your next class. Your godfather will kill you if you don't make it to his first lesson." 


	11. Padfoot's Lesson

Ohhhh.cliffie!!! I'm back and I decided to update soon cause I know that you'll all kill me if I don't. This chapter's a bit unexpected..hope u like it!!  
  
Brit*Kit  
  
Chapter 11 Padfoot's Lesson  
  
Harry ran through the halls, thinking about what he'd just heard. He didn't exist? How was that possible? None of this was making any sense and his list of troubles was growing by the minute. Finally he skidded into the DADA classroom, still confused and hoping he wasn't late.  
  
"HARRY!!"  
  
"What? Oh, hey Liz." He sat down and in a period of about five minutes told her, the rest of the angels, and Ron and Hermione everything he just found out. But unfortunately before they had a chance to answer, Sirius came striding into the room.  
  
"Good morning." He said, going to his desk.  
  
"Good morning, Professor," they all said.  
  
Sirius stood behind his desk and looked at them all. "I have very few rules in this class but this is one of them- Do NOT call me Professor. You will address me as Sirius, no exceptions. I was a student here not all that long ago, so I remember what it was like. Also, and you can ask Remus for proof on this, the idea of me being a professor is just plain ludicrous. Other Rules- I don't give homework if I can help it- hated the stuff myself- but you will be getting some this first month. Also- don't raise your hand. If I learn all your names by the end of the year it'll be a miracle. Just yell out. Any questions?" Dead silence. "You sure? You can ask about anything you know."  
  
The entire class raised their hands, except for Harry. Sirius grinned. "Thought so. Ummm- you!" he pointed at lavender. "Name?"  
  
"Lavender."  
  
"Okay, question?"  
  
"Are you married?'  
  
Sirius grinned. "You have absolutely no Idea how many times I've been asked that today. Yes I am."  
  
Seamus called out, "Who is she?"  
  
"My wife?" said Sirius. "Arwen Evanstar. You wouldn't know her- but if your parents are wizards they might."  
  
"Is it true you went to Azkaban for twelve years and then broke out?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Something I didn't do."  
  
"How'd ya break out?"  
  
"Changed into dog form and swam to the mainland."  
  
"You can change into a dog?!"  
  
"Yeah. Been able to since I was fifteen."  
  
"Can you show us?"  
  
"Sure." Two seconds later a large black dog trotted out from behind the desk, earning 'aww's from the girls. Then Sirius changed back. People asked lots of questions- even the Slytherins gave way to curiosity. They asked about everything. Finally the questions subsided, except for Hermione, who was sitting dead center, hand waving in the air.  
  
"Yes, Hermione?"  
  
"What are we going to be doing this year?" she wanted to know. Sirius grinned.  
  
"I had a feeling you were going to ask that. Well, I have the reports of what you've covered in the last five years and this is it. First year you learned the basics, Second you learned 'how not to teach a DADA class' third you covered boggarts, Red caps, kappas, grindylows, werewolves," here he grinned slightly, " and touched on Dementors, Fourth year you did basic dark curses?" he looked up to see several people in the class nodding and shrugged. "And last year you learned absolutely nothing with the exception of those of you in the DA. Whether or not the DA will be continuing I don't know which is precisely why I want to see you after class, Harry." Harry nodded. "So, for the first month or so of this year we'll be brushing up on what you should have learned last year and then I think we'll get on to other worlds, so a bit about the creatures there, maybe do some trips if I have my way, and then we'll wing it. Sound good?"  
  
There was a general shout of "Yeah!" and Sirius grinned and glanced at the clock. "Well it looks like we've got time and if we go over, we you'll all have to miss a bit of potions. I'm sure nobody minds. I've got a little.presentation that I've wanted to show some of you and I think the rest of the class will enjoy it as well. Mind you- whenever I do a 'special presentation' word of it does not leave the room. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, Sirius."  
  
"Great. Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"D'you have the map with you?"  
  
Harry blinked. Why would Sirius want to show the map to the class? "Er...yeah, why?"  
  
"You'll see. Bring it here, would you?" Harry brought it up. Sirius enlarged it and then said, "I suppose you're all wondering why I am showing you a large piece of empty parchment. Yes?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Well, the reason is, it's not a blank piece of parchment. Observe." He tapped it with his wand and murmured quietly, and Harry watched the familiar outline of Hogwarts castle appear. "Now then, who knows who Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione raised their hands. "Well I know you do. Anybody else? No? Okay I'll tell you then. They were four boys, four best friends. Probabley the greatest troublemakers Hogwarts has ever known. Still no guesses? Alright, Padfoot is me. Moony is Lupin."  
  
"Professor Lupin?"  
  
"One and only. Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew. Prongs is-"  
  
"Was," cut in Harry.  
  
"-was James Potter. We left this behind in our seventh year, in hopes that someone would find it and figure out how to use it. We only took a few things away from Hogwarts when we left. James took his invisibility cloak, Peter a necklace we gave him in third year, Remus a photo of all of us, also in third year, and I took a small box, holding a bit of each of our 'fur's from when we transformed. We were all amagi. Prongs was a Stag, Peter a rat, I am, obviously a dog. Remus didn't need to learn how to become one. He was a werewolf. You might be wondering where all the rest of it went. The answer is simple. Its here. At Hogwarts. We swore that we'd all come back together one day and get it, but now we cant. You see, we left it in the room of requirement. And enchanted the door so that only if three of the four marauders were there, and there of their own free will, would the door open. That is why me and moony haven't gone over and gotten the stuff ourselves. But the map isn't just a map. It's a connection. A connection between all four marauders, if it contacts you, and says who is holding the map, and you think your response. Watch." He tapped the map with his wand and words appeared.  
  
Mr. Moony would like to know what the hell Mr. Padfoot thinks he's doing.  
  
There was a collected gasp from the students.  
  
Mr. Padfoot would like to know if Mr. Moony knows that every word he says is being shown to students he once taught.  
  
Mr. Moony would like to know why Mr. Padfoot is showing students the map.  
  
Mr. Padfoot is declining to answer  
  
At this point Harry tapped the map with his wand and more words appeared.  
  
Mr. Prongs jr. would like to know why Mr. Moony and Mr. Padfoot are arguing.  
  
Mr. Padfoot objects to Mr. Prongs jr.'s idea that he and Mr. Moony are arguing.  
  
Mr. Moony says Prongs jr.?  
  
Mr. Prongs jr. shrugs and says it was the only thing he could think of.  
  
Mr. Wormtail says don't kill me.  
  
Mr. Padfoot says like hell we won't!  
  
Mr. Moony agrees with Mr. Padfoot and would like to know why Mr. Wormtail joined Voldemort in the first place.  
  
Mr. Wormtail would like to know where they got the Idea that he joined Voldemort.  
  
Mr. Prongs jr says that he has seen him.  
  
Mr. Wormtail extends his apologies for not being clearer. Mr. Wormtail would like to know where you got the idea that he joined WILLINGLY.  
  
Mr. Moony says he still doesn't get it.  
  
Mr. Wormtail wonders if Messrs. Moony and Padfoot remember the beginning of fourth year or if he will have to dump the both of them into a pensive head first.  
  
Mr. Moony objects to Mr. Wormtail's statement and says that he remembers fourth year perfectly, thank you very much.  
  
Mr. Padfoot wants to know where Mr. Wormtail is going with all this.  
  
Mr. Prongs jr. says that he thinks we need to go with the pensive idea.  
  
Mr. Padfoot says very funny but no.  
  
Mr. Moony is mildly amused- but does not like the insult to his memory.  
  
Mr. Wormtail wants to know if Mr. Padfoot has dismissed class yet.  
  
Mr. Padfoot says he hasn't and what do you care.  
  
Mr. Prongs jr says here we go again.  
  
Mr. Wormtail says that if Mr. Padfoot wishes to know what he's talking about then he better dismiss the class. Except for Mr. Prongs jr.  
  
Right about then every single kid in the class started complaining at the top of their lungs. Sirius held up his hands for silence, frowning at the map, and said. "You are dismissed- but would someone go get Dumbledore? I think he needs to see this. Passwords Lemon Drop."  
  
"I'll go." Said Liz, and she gathered her stuff and ran. Every one else filed out after that, grumbling, until only Ron and Hermione were still at their desks. And making no sign of leaving.  
  
"Harry stays- we stay." Said Ron stubbornly. "Besides- he'll tell us all about it anyway."  
  
Sirius sighed. "We'll ask Dumbledore." As if he had been summoned Dumbledore appeared outside the door and came in. He looked a little windswept and Liz beside him looked very smug. "Professor- I only sent Liz a second ago, how did you get here so fast?"  
  
"I'll talk to you later about that. What's this with a map?"  
  
Sirius showed him. Again words appeared.  
  
Mr. Wormtail would like to ask if Mr. Padfoot is going to get back here any time in the next century.  
  
Mr. Moony agrees with Mr. Wormtail and would like to know when Mr. Wormtail is going to start.  
  
Mr. Prongs jr. would like to know what the heck is going on.  
  
Mr. Wormtail advises Mr. Prongs jr. to hush up and watch.  
  
After those words appeared- they vanished. The Page was blank again. Then it began to glow like a TV screen, showing a picture. It showed four, no five boys surrounded by a crowd. Four of them, Harry recognized. Snape was lying on the ground, propped up by his elbows; Remus Lupin was against a tree, reading. And his Father and Sirius were standing on either side of a mystery boy. 'We were all in fourth year- it was September.' Came Wormtail's words.  
  
The mystery boy had his wand out and was pointing it at Snape. He had blond curls and grey-blue eyes. He was short, and stocky, and looked like the sort of person that innocence just seemed to roll off him in waves. But right now it wasn't. Right now he was mad. "Take it back," the boy's voice was light, and quick, "All of it. Right now."  
  
Snape's answer was a glare and a scoff. "Take it back? Not on your life, Pettigrew." The blond boy was PETER? That couldn't be right. A brother maybe.  
  
"Take it back." Said Peter, still pointing his wand at Snape. "And if I ever hear you say anything of the like again I will personally make sure you wish you were dead."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Tell me, snivelly, what is one of the only things in this school worth staying for?"  
  
"Quiddich."  
  
"Mm-hmm. And do you play quiddich?"  
  
"Yeah. Slytherin seeker."  
  
"Do you want to continue playing quiddich?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then keep your big fat mouth shut."  
  
"Or?"  
  
"Or I'll do this." Here Peter muttered something and a small jet of yellow light shot out of his wand. "This wont hurt you yet- but if you ever say anything ratty about anyone- it'll take effect."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Butterfingers hex. You won't be able to catch anything, let alone a snitch."  
  
"You can't do that!"  
  
"Well, goodness," drawled Peter, smirking, "I thought I already did. C'mon guys- lets go find Lana." And the threesome left to duck behind the tree that Remus was leaning against. Remus didn't move. Several seconds later, two pairs of hands reached around the tree, grabbed Remus, and yanked him behind.  
  
Now they had a clear view of the marauders. They were huddled under a cloak and walking down a corridor.  
  
"Are you sure she's in moaning myrtle's bathroom?" James hissed.  
  
"Positive," was Remus's response. "According to Rosie, that's where she always goes. They don't know why though."  
  
"Well I think we're about to find out," said Peter, pushing open the door. They all clambered in and got under the cloak again. Soon after a girl came out of one of the stalls. She had curly black hair and skin the color of chocolate. And she looked as though she had been crying. She leaned on one of the sinks and Harry recognized it as the one that was the entrance to the chamber, and looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
Then a man appeared. He was wearing a dark cloak, and everything about him screamed 'I'm a Death Eater!' He smiled slightly at the girl, and said "Come here, girly. You have to." A glazed over, trance-like look came over the girls eyes. She started walking around the sink towards the man. "Lana- no!" Remus whispered, and dashed out from under the cloak, grabbing one of her arms to hold her back.  
  
"Let me go," she said in dull tones, pulling on Remus's arm.  
  
"No! James, Sirus, Help me!"  
  
The other three under the cloak dashed out. By now the girl was fighting full out- yelling and such. That's when Harry saw Peter notice Lana's bracelet. It was hand-woven- and glowing. Grabbing her wrist, Peter began to yank it off.  
  
"What are you doing?" snapped the girl, but the voice wasn't hers. It was Riddle's. Finally Peter succeeded in pulling off the bracelet, but the force threw him into the sink. As soon as the bracelet was off, Lana collapsed into Remus's arms. Peter tried to scramble to his feet but as he did a man appeared. Harry instantly recognized him as Voldemort- but a younger Voldemort. He stood towering over Peter, who still was unable to get to his feet, and spoke.  
  
"If you are so determined to save her, you shall take her place!" And with that shot a large jet of black fire from his wand at Peter. Peter screamed and fell unconscious, and Voldemort disappeared. Lana woke up, took one look at the scene before her, and raced around the sinks. The death eater, forgotten until now was still over there and laughing. Lana went up to him and jammed her foot at his throat, forcing him against the wall.  
  
"What is the cure?" she screamed.  
  
The death eater choked.  
  
"TELL ME!!"  
  
He coughed. She pressed harder. Finally he managed to choke out "Death."  
  
"Whose?!"  
  
"The dark lords."  
  
Lana's eyes widened, and she released the death eater. "Get out of my sight," she told him, and then covered her face with her hands.  
  
"Lana?" James ventured, going over to her. "What happened? What cure?"  
  
Lana lifted her head; her cheeks were stained with tears. "No. No, you're better off not knowing. Just be careful what you trust him with from now on. I have to go." And she turned and left.  
  
Mr. Wormtail wants you all to know that the black fire was a soul controlling spell that was originally on Lana.  
  
Mr. Prongs jr. would like to know what the heck that is.  
  
Mr. Moony says that it is total and complete control over a person. The glitch is that Riddle didn't know what Peter was really like so he started to change him into the Peter Pettigrew you know.  
  
Mr. Padfoot wants to know if Mr. Moony actually believes this.  
  
Mr. Moony says that he does seeing as he just talked to Lana.  
  
Mr. Padfoot wants to know why he is not talking to the controlled Peter.  
  
Mr. Wormtail says that is because the map contacts me and only the real me so that's why. Also if you get in the Marauders Cache (a/n- its French- pronounce Caa - sha) and open my 'door' the real me will come out because it will summon the body and strip the body of all enchantments and spells place d on it- including Avada Kedavara and Soul control which is why we can bring Lily and James back.  
  
Mr. Pongs jr. would like to know how the heck they can get in.  
  
Mr. Wormtail says that it will let you in because you are James's son now scat.  
  
Mr. Moony wants to know where he is to scat too.  
  
Mr. Wormtail want to know if Mr. Moony is a complete idiot as he should know that he wants them to go to the Marauders Cache.  
  
All the words vanished, and Sirius looked up. "Well," he said tiredly. "Looks like we have a bit of work to do."  
  
Harry looked at him. "Oh yeah." 


	12. The Marauders Chache

Hey peeps I'm back! So sorry I've been away so long- been to damn busy. I'm gonna get this story on the road and running as fast as I can- I have it all planned out, thank god. I just need to type it. Thanx for your patience.  
  
Brit*Kit  
  
Disclaimer- u no the deal by now...  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The Marauders Cache`  
  
Harry and Sirius burst out of the DADA room running full tilt, and completely ignoring Dumbledore's calls for them to come back. They skidded around corners and cut through short cuts, finally skidding to a halt beside Remus, who was leaning against a door with Lana and Arwen beside him.  
  
And it wasn't just any door- Harry had never seen it, or anything like it. The door was huge, and had a large iron knocker- but no way to open it. No hinges, no doorknob, no nothing. It was a heavy, dark kind of wood, something you would expect to see on a king's treasury.  
  
As soon as Sirius and Remus had had a few words, Lana and Arwen backed up and Remus and Sirius grabbed Harry and put him between them as they faced the door. Harry couldn't help but gulp. His mind was spinning with 'what if's. What if it doesn't work? What if it doesn't raise his parents? What if it somehow malfunctions? What if-  
  
"Stop, Harry," said Remus quietly, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I can tell what you're thinking. It will be fine- you'll see."  
  
All of a sudden, a small globe on a mechanical arm came out from the door. It 'looked' some how at all of them, and then spoke. (Think Return of the Jedi, at Jabba's castle.) "And you are?" it sounded slightly sarcastic, as though it was only being formal because it had to, and Harry couldn't help but grin slightly. Remus squeezed his shoulder.  
  
Sirius replied. "Padfoot, Moony and Prong's Son."  
  
"Prongs Jr." Harry whispered.  
  
"Whatever," Sirius whispered back.  
  
"Prongs does not have a son."  
  
"Oh yes he does."  
  
"Hn. Where is Prongs and Wormtail then?"  
  
"Prongs? Dead."  
  
"Been dead for fifteen years." muttered Remus.  
  
"Wormtail? Soul control spell. Can you let us in now?"  
  
"No. You know the rules- or you should, anyway. I have to make sure he's Prongs son and then induct him."  
  
"Oh yeah. Well hurry up."  
  
"Okay," the globe turned to Harry, who jumped slightly. "When did Prongs start dating Lily?"  
  
"Seventh year."  
  
"Okay you pass."  
  
"WHAT??!!"  
  
"Shush, Harry," hissed Remus.  
  
"Well, now to make you a contact. Full name?"  
  
"Harold James Potter."  
  
"Birthday?"  
  
He told it. He also told it a million other answers to things like, his favorite food, class, teacher ("Sirius and Remus are tied."), and other useless information. He was still wondering how the question 'Which do you prefer, Coke or Pepsi?' was relevant when something brought him up short.  
  
"Current girlfriend."  
  
"WHAT?! I don't have one!"  
  
It looked at him. "Current girlfriend."  
  
"Elizabeth De Lancre," cut in Sirius.  
  
"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFIREND!"  
  
"Would you rather I say Hermione?"  
  
"NO, good god."  
  
"Then its Liz."  
  
The globe nodded. "Fine," it said. "Entrance permitted."  
  
Remus let out a huge sigh, and Sirius silently put his hands in 'prayer position' and gave a short bow to the door. "C'mon Harry."  
  
The door finally managed to creaked open, and Sirius and Remus walked right in, flicking on lights. When Harry finally followed them, he couldn't help but be amazed at what he saw.  
  
The room was huge, and lit by chandeliers that hung from the ceiling. The ceiling itself was painted extravagantly and decorated along the edges. Things were littered all over the floor, pieces of paper and pictures tacked to the walls. Photos of the Marauders all over, lists of pranks played, lists of supplies, Zonko's receipts, littered all over. There was a huge bay window at the end of the long room, and a cushion on it. There was a table with eight seats back there too and shelves with tons of books as well. But the strangest things in the room were the eight, large wardrobes lined along the wall- four on one side, four on the other. As he walked up to one he saw a large, life sized portrait of Arwen. The doors were big enough so that a person could step through them. Then it hit him. In this wardrobe, was all of Arwen's things from school. And all of these wardrobes were for the marauders. They would open Peter's, and his Mom and Dad's and it would summon them to here. "Cool," Harry murmured looking at the seventeen year old Arwen that was smiling at him from the doors. "Very cool."  
  
Meanwhile, Remus had gone to one wardrobe, and Sirius and Arwen to others. He joined Remus. Remus was running his hands over the doors and seemed to be looking for some sort of switch. Looking at the painting on this one, he found it was Peter- but the Peter he had just seen in the memory. Remus glanced at the picture and grinned. "We created these end of first year and kept adding spells and things to it at the end of the year. We added the girls in third year, even Lily- at Rosie and Lana's request. So now it's the way it is. Now where is that thing..Ah!" He smiled and pressed hard on a certain point on one of the hinges. There were several 'clicking' sounds, like one of the vaults in Gringotts, and the doors swung open of their own accord. There was a great lot of grayish smoke, leaving Remus, Harry, and Lana all coughing, and waving their hands to clear it, before there was an energetic "REMY!!!! You came!!!" and a rather short man shot out of the wardrobe and hugged Remus hard around the waist. Remus choked, and squeaked out "air!" before the person let go and Lana tackled him. Finally the smoke cleared and Harry could see a grinning 'memory Peter' swinging Lana around. Once he put her down he turned to Remus (who was still gasping for breath) as said, "I didn't think you'd make it. You had me worried. And you're Prongs jr., I presume?" he turned to Harry without missing a beat. "You look different from this perspective. I never really got a good look at you, you know. To busy screaming my head off at Riddle. God, you look exactly like James. This is really weird, but it's nice to be back. Am I chattering again?"  
  
Remus was grinning now. "Yes."  
  
Peter sighed. "Some things never change, eh? Oh well. So much for that, anyway. What's Padfoot up to?"  
  
"Brining back James, you little rat!" Sirius yelled over his shoulder. Peter grinned, the innocence rolling off him even now, and Harry couldn't believe that this was the same person he'd met in third year.  
  
Remus and Peter chatted for a while, with Lana adding comments every now and then, and Harry just listening in. Remus seemed happier here, and Harry knew why. Peter's betrayal had hit him the hardest, because Peter had been Remus's first friend. They only met Sirius and James later on in the year when Remus overheard them planning a prank and had warned them it would backfire. They had accepted him in then and there, with Peter as well. And now he was back. It was like a dream come true. Harry checked his watch real quick (he had gotten a new one for his birthday from Sirius) and he had fifteen minutes until he had to make it to potions. Good.  
  
All of a sudden, there were two consecutive cries of "FINALLY!" and two pairs of doors were swung open. Then two voices began reading from two little slips of paper that said the exact same thing. "We are sorry to inform you that the said occupant (Lily Evans/James Potter) is unable to appear at this time. They will be able to appear..." Both voices trailed off, then came back full force. "SOMETIME IN THE NEXT CENTURY!!!!!!!"  
  
Harry, Peter, Lana, and Remus dashed to the other side of the room and crowded around Sirius and Arwen who had exchanged papers and were now completely speechless. "I don't understand it," said Remus frowning. "It's supposed to bring them even if their dead. So what's stopping them?" Sirius just shook his head. Harry frowned, casting around his mind for reasons. Then something that Dumbledore had said earlier came to him. "There were never any mortals by the name of Lily Evans and James Potter. There was never a mortal by the name of Harry Potter. They never existed."  
  
"What was that, Harry?" asked Peter, who was standing closest to him. Harry repeated it.  
  
"Dumbledore told me that this morning. I dunno what it means though. How can they not exist? How can I not exist? I mean, if there weren't any mortals by those names, then my parents would have to be immortal. But they died...didn't they?"  
  
There was a low chuckle from the wardrobe behind them. "Very good, Harry. Now, Padfoot, if you don't mind, could you close these doors so I can see something other than wall? Don't get me wrong," the voice continued, sounding amused," the list of pranks we did on the Slytherins in fourth year is very interesting, but I would like to see my son, if you please." 


	13. Talk of Mortals

Hey! I decided if I'm gonna go back to school tomorrow I shouldn't leave u on that horrible of a cliffhanger. So I'd thought I'd update. Vote on the titles now!!!  
  
Brit*Kit  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything u recognize.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Talk of Mortals  
  
"PRONGS???!!!" Sirius yelled, yanking the doors shut, and sure enough, the painting on the front was moving and looked like what James would have looked like were he here. He was sitting almost sideways in a chair, and dressed in a loose cream shirt, and brownish pants and boots. He had a leather belt with designs wrought into it, from which hung a sword. He was also grinning like there was no tomorrow. The chair was in a rather plain looking room, they could see a part of a bed in the corner, and a dresser behind him. There was a mirror in the other corner. There was a door behind him, opening to a hallway.  
  
"Hullo, Padfoot. Nice to see you again."  
  
"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!!??"  
  
James blinked. "Did you expect something else?"  
  
"HOW ABOUT AN EXPLANATION OF WHY YOU ARN-"  
  
"Padfoot, calm down, you're gonna make yourself sick. Sheesh. But really, why aren't you here?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, uh, about that." James said sheepishly.  
  
"And where's the Lady love? Don't tell me she's abandoned you already."  
  
"No.she's still-"  
  
"Have you forgotten us- forgotten Harry?"  
  
"And no we're not going to stop teasing you.."  
  
James sniffed and stuck his nose in the air. "My so called friends."  
  
"We love you too, Prongsie," replied all three marauders, obviously out of habit.  
  
"But really, James. Why aren't you and Lils down here?" asked Remus, frowning slightly.  
  
James sighed. "Like the note said- I'm bound here. I can't leave. Its rules."  
  
"Since when have you listened to rules?"  
  
"Since if I don't follow this particular one, I'll be stuck here for another fifty years or so."  
  
"Stuck here?" questioned a new voice, drifting in from the hallway. "Only STUCK HERE? The Realms of the Go-"  
  
"Whaddya want Weiryn?" called James, cutting off the voices sentence. Clearly he didn't want them to hear it.  
  
"Food. You got any? Who're they?" A man stuck his head in the room. Everybody jumped. The man was shirtless, and had dark brown skin, with even darker hair and eyes. The thing that made everyone jump was the fact that he had two large antlers sticking out of his head.  
  
"They are my friends and my son. Where's lily?"  
  
"My house, chatting with Sarra, they kicked me out."  
  
"Why am I not surprised? Look, can you tell lily that her son is here and if she wants to talk to him she'd better come quick."  
  
"Yes, mother," the man muttered, leaving. James rolled his eyes.  
  
"As you see, we're not the only ones here. Lily will be here in a second. Where's Harry?"  
  
"I- I'm right here." Harry pushed himself up between Remus and Sirius to look his dad in the eyes. His mind was going numb. Realms of the what? Why hadn't his dad let that man (Weiryn?) finish his sentence? What was going on?  
  
James looked at him, and sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I take it Dumbledore's given you the clues?"  
  
"Clues?"  
  
"The mortals' thing."  
  
"Oh, that. Yeah, I guess. Can you tell me more?"  
  
James sighed again. "Not much more. He didn't tell you about the book?"  
  
"Book?"  
  
His Dad's face showed a ghost of a grin. "Guess not. The thing you're looking for is a book. I can't tell you the title or what it looks like. But it will be in the restricted section, naturally. It's a very old book- no one really knows who wrote it. It was just always there. It holds your history."  
  
"It's about me?"  
  
"NO, sweet Mithros, your history- your bloodlines. I think you've guessed by now that you're not a normal wizard?" Harry nodded. "Well, you really don't have any true wizard blood in you." Harry blinked. "Yeah, surprising, I know. But back to this book. You can only find it if you know what it looks like."  
  
"But I don't!"  
  
"Oh but you do. You've seen it before. It was a very long time ago- the Almighty showed it to you- I think you were somewhere around five..It was you and Belldandy and Velsper and Lissie, anyway- just have someone provoke you." (A/N- Belldandy and Velsper are from Oh My Goddess book sixteen.)  
  
"That makes no sense," said Harry, shaking his head.  
  
"You've figured that weird things happen when you get mad?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So there you go. Ah, Lily!" A red headed woman came racing into the room, wearing a golden brown dress with flowing sleeves, and a gold belt that looked to be made of leaves. (a/n think Eowyn's white dress in movie #2) She rushed to the chair and wrapped her arms around James's neck.  
  
"Harry?" she whispered. He smiled.  
  
"Yes mum?"  
  
She gave him a shaky smile. "I've missed that. Hullo, fellow marauderettes."  
  
There was a prompt chorus of, "Hey Lils, missed ya."  
  
"I missed you too. Oh- James. Diana's going to be here any minute. We don't have much time."  
  
"Diana?" Harry asked.  
  
Lily smiled. "One of my close friends here, also the queen. She sets the rules."  
  
"Oh. I have potions in a few minutes too."  
  
"Well we can't skip that now can we?"  
  
"Actually we can (Snape teaches- it's a nightmare, he hates me) but I don't want to fail, and he'll jump at any reason to take points off for me."  
  
"Ugh. I never really liked Snape," said James, wrinkling his nose.  
  
"Yes. I know."  
  
"Well, we can't keep you here forever. We'll talk to you soon- don't worry. Maybe tonight."  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"Dream, hunny, in a dream. But it won't be tonight- Ganiel's got plans for tonight."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Tomorrow night, then."  
  
"Alright. By Mom, Dad."  
  
"Seeya Harry."  
  
"Bye darling," Lily blew him a kiss, and smiled. "We're gonna grill you for details about your years here."  
  
"Okay, mom. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
And they were gone. The picture was back to normal. Harry looked at it for some time, while the rest of the marauders and maraderettes filed out the door. Finally it was Peter who called him back. "Harry, c'mon!" And he left. 


	14. Potions

It's a snow day so I'm gonna update! And I haven't gotten many votes yet- please read my bio and vote on titles- I CANT DECIDE!!!  
  
U know the disclaimer by now..If I wrote HP it would be a crossover (oh, BIG surprise!)  
  
Love ya all,  
  
Brit*Kit  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Potions  
  
(A.K.A. What is it with weird things happening in classes this year?)  
  
"Harry- c'mon!" Peter yelled from the door. He turned away from the picture and walked out of the room. Once the door was closed it swirled into the wall again and disappeared. Harry checked his watch, smiling in spite of everything. Peter was back, they were going to have to explain THAT to Dumbledore somehow, he was probably going to be late for potions, Liz was acting secretive, he almost killed Malfoy, there was some book in the library he was going to have to find at some point, and all the marauders and marauderettes were here (except for his parents and Rosie *A/n Rosie is Rosethorn- she will be described later! Try Halloween..she's Remus's fiancé*) but he had just talked to his dad and that made up for all of it. Remembering the potions lesson, he checked his watch.  
  
Fifteen minutes.  
  
Still.  
  
"Uh- Peter?" the blonde in front of him turned. Remus, Sirius, Lana and Arwen were walking ahead to meet Dumbledore.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why do I still have fifteen minutes to potions? My watch hasn't stopped." Had it? He checked. Nope, still ticking.  
  
"Oh, yeah. We set the Cache so that no time would pass while we were in there. We'd duck in before tests and do homework and study for ages. Really handy."  
  
"Oh. I outta get my stuff then- I promised Ron and Hermione that I'd meet them at the stairs- gotta go!"  
  
"You just don't want to take the heat from Dumbledore for running out of class, mister!" Yelled Arwen over her shoulder. Harry grinned.  
  
"Too right! Seeya at dinner!" He ran off, bag thumping against his shoulder, and arrived at the stairs five minutes later, completely winded, to find not only Ron and Hermione but the Angels as well. Liz grinned at him.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?" He wheezed.  
  
"Well are your parents back?"  
  
"No, not really. Peter is though."  
  
"Wormtail?" Hermione yelped. "You brought WORMTAIL back but not your parents! What' the point?"  
  
"Long story," he managed to gasp out. Alena looked at him critically, and reached into her bag.  
  
"Drink this," she said, holding out a flask.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Its just water with mint in it."  
  
"Oh- thanks," he gulped it down and they started down the stairs.  
  
The walked down, talking amongst themselves. Ron, Ela, Maya and Miri were arguing about something or another, Alena, Sarah, Margie and Hermione were talking too. Well, the Angels were talking, Hermione was listing. Liz walked by Harry.  
  
"We never told you much about the Angels did we?" she asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well, we are split down the middle. Margie, Alena and Sarah are the innocent group, Maya, Ela, and Miri are the bad group,"  
  
"And you?"  
  
She grinned. "I'm in the middle."  
  
Harry grinned right back. "How did I know.?"  
  
Liz shrugged.  
  
"'Mione- you okay?" Harry turned. Hermione was walking on the side of the stairs with the banister, and was clinging to it. She looked pale. Sarah was beside her, she was the one who has asked. Hermione swallowed.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You sure?" It was Alena this time, leaning around Margie. "I can get you something, if you want."  
  
"No, no. It's okay. Just a little dizzy." Hermione smiled, but it looked strained. Looking a bit worried, Alena and Sarah started talking again. Liz was watching them silently, frowning, so Harry tuned in to the 'bad Angels' conversation.  
  
"-hated Liz, that one," Ela was saying. "'Cause it was Liz who saw it on her."  
  
Maya nodded, and said in a hushed voice, "She had rolled up her sleeves to do something with a grindylow, and the mark was visible- but only for a minute. But she knew Liz saw it and tried to kill her."  
  
"How do you know?" asked Ron in equally hushed voice, eyes wide. "Maybe it was an accident. I mean, defense against the dark arts teachers rarely attack students- right?"  
  
Miri snorted slightly. "You should talk. Lookit what's happened to Harry, fer god's sake. I waited for her after that class (Liz had been asked to stay after) and after a few minute Liz came running out as fast as she could and a jet of green light came flying out after her..she just grabbed my hand and we ran as fast as we could. This was before we knew Maya or Ela or Margie, it was just us and Alena and Sarah. It was scary! We were nine, too, and she still wasn't over her parents or her brother."  
  
"Brother?" asked Ron, and Harry leaned over, but they had arrived at potions and had to split up to get seats. Harry went with Liz, who was still glancing worriedly at Hermione.  
  
"Whats wrong with her?" Harry whispered in her ear, getting out his cauldron.  
  
"I don't know!" She hissed back, sounding panicked. "But it's scaring me- she looked like she's gonna be sick, but she was fine at the stairs!"  
  
"She's never done this before." Harry whispered, glancing at his friend. Hermione was indeed way too pale, and her eyes looked rather glazed. She was gripping the desk, and her mouth was slightly open. "She looks like she's.. wilting; like she's gonna faint. Or maybe-"  
  
"Much as I hate to interrupt your conversation, Mr. Potter, I require your attention for the bloodroot poison- I very complex potion that only works on vampires or vampress's, so kindly leave Miss de Lancre alone." Harry looked up into the sneering face of Snape and glared.  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
"Thank you. Now that Mr. Potter has decided to join us- WHAT, Miss Ranatar?!" (*I changed Maya's last name a bit. sorry.*) Maya now was much paler than Hermione, (who now looked as though she might really faint) was waving her hand wildly in the air.  
  
"I- I don't think I can make this potion, Professor," she said quietly, shrinking away from him as he stormed down the isle to glare at her. Ela glared right back. Harry was confused- Maya had always been the sarcastic, confident, evil girl that he had met at Diagon ally. Now she looked scared, and unnerved. Maya was scared.  
  
That scared him.  
  
But why of a potion? It made no sense. None at all. He opened his mouth to ask Liz, but she was tense, glancing from Snape to Maya to Snape and then to Miri. Liz looked, almost, helpless.  
  
Miri, on the other hand, reminded him of a tiger waiting to spring; or maybe a panther- some kind of powerful cat. A lion, perhaps? Either way, she was growling softly. He turned his attention back to Snape. He was glaring full force at the cowering black haired girl before him. "And why not?" he snarled.  
  
"I- I."  
  
"That's no answer."  
  
".."  
  
"Talk- dammit!"  
  
Miri and Ela both exploded at the exact same time.  
  
"WHAT PART OF 'SHE JUST CAN'T' DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!!"  
  
"SHE'S ALERGIC TO SOME OF THE INGREDIENTS, OKAY!! LEAVE HER ALONE!!"  
  
"ITS NONE OF YOU'RE BUISINESS WHY!!!"  
  
None of the other Angels were really reacting. Margie had clapped her hands over her ears, and Liz had winced, but Alena was perfectly calm, not even ruffled. The yelling continued for another five minutes, until finally, even if Alena hadn't had enough, Sarah clearly had.  
  
"ENOUGH!!!" roared the blond, getting to her feet. All of a sudden, the quiet, reserved, blue eyed beauty that Harry had known for the past few weeks disappeared and was replaced with some person he didn't know. Sarah's blue eyes, normally sweet with a hint of laughter in them, were blazing with a fire. Her hair, strait and previously hanging down her back, was whipped around and flying. She stood straight and proud, glaring down the potions teacher as though she were a thousand feet tall, and Snape seemed to shrink. At the same time, a tremendous sense of power filled the room, radiating from the figure that stood in the center of the room. For a flash Harry saw not Sarah, dressed in Hogwarts robes and normal shoes, but a dazzling elf maiden in a blue dress (*think arwen in movie 2*) with light emitting from her, a crown on her head.  
  
"You will not question any of my friends any further, nor will you bring this matter to the headmaster. You will permit Maya to leave the room and skip this class, and will not count it against her. You will not take any points away and will forget this matter completely. Understood?"  
  
Snape gulped and returned to his full height. "Yes," he said tightly.  
  
"Good." Sarah sat down and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Maya all but ran from the room and Snape returned to his desk. The sense of power vanished and Sarah was normal again. Liz (as Sarah was sitting right behind them) whispered "You have got to teach me that trick of looking down your nose at people." Sarah just smiled.  
  
(Liz's POV)  
  
As Alena continued to add ingredients to the cauldron, Liz took out a small, plain, leather bound book with a small set of angels wings set in the front. These were the angels note books and allowed them to talk to each other just by writing and no one else could read the books. They came in handy. Clearly this wasn't her idea. There was already a conversation in place.  
  
^Sorry guys...^ Maya had written. ^ I didn't mean to cause trouble.^  
  
^Oh stop it. ^ snapped Ela back. ^I wanted to give that guy a what for anyway. ^  
  
^yeah. ^ said Miri. ^Our pleasure- really! ^  
  
^You took a risk though, Sarah. ^ came Alena's neat cursive. ^Letting your power out like that! ^  
  
^You're lucky I didn't make a tidal wave! Maybe you can sit and watch that but I can't! ^ Sarah's writing was quick and agitated. ^Besides. Someone's gotta do it! ^  
  
^you go girl. ^ Liz added.  
  
^Lizabelle! ^ wrote Margie, using her favorite nickname for Liz. ^Finally decided to join us have you? ^  
  
^Yup. Maya- where are you? ^  
  
^en route to south tower. ^  
  
^roof? ^ Ela guessed.  
  
^Right on. ^  
  
^you can write and walk at the same time? ^ asked Margie, clearly fascinated. ^I can't even read and walk.^  
  
^Its one of my many talents.^  
  
^snort. ^  
  
^Shut up Elanora...^  
  
^don't you dare.^  
  
^ Oh shut it both of you!^ snapped Sarah. ^Liz your potions boiling. ^  
  
And it was. Hurriedly, Liz added a few ingredients and stirred a bit. She was about to go back to the conversation but was interrupted.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger?" asked Snape, clearly still sore about the incident with Sarah.  
  
"Professor? I- I'm not feeling so good. May I go to-"  
  
"YES! Get out of my sight!" The greasy haired teacher turned back to the papers he was reading.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered, slowly and unsteadily rising. Hermione managed Three or four wavering steps to the door before swaying, "Professor, I-" and she fainted dead away. 


	15. Transfiguration and Hermione's Weakness

Can we tell that I love cliffhangers?  
  
Yes we can.  
  
Sorry about that- I was gonna add more but my bro wanted the computer. You guys are lucky that I had another sno day; otherwise I woulda just left ya.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Brit*Kit  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Transfiguration and Hermione's Weakness  
  
"HERMIONE!!!!" Shouted Harry, rising to his feet, but Alena was already there, reaching into the sleeve of her robes. Sarah knelt beside her, holding one of Hermione's hands.  
  
"She's cold as death, and much to pale. Someone get her to the hospital right away," said Sarah, rising. "Harry, Ron, d'you think you can carry her? Don't try a levitation spell- It may make whatever is affecting her worse."  
  
"Alena, Sarah, look at this.." Liz was kneeling on Hermione's other side and was holding the necklace she had gotten this morning in the palm of her hand. The stone, which had glowed with a light like the sun was now dark and flickering. "Isn't that odd."  
  
"What is the problem?" asked a curt voice. Snape stood over them again, glaring coolly at the pale girl lying on the floor. Miri looked ready to explode again but Sarah put a hand on her arm, watching Alena.  
  
Alena had risen, and was staring strait ahead. Her face was very cool and collected and Harry began to wonder whether she ever got mad. "Very few things make me lose my temper, Professor. I can count them on one hand- People killing innocents for money or power, People hurting my Angels or friends, and People who go against their word."  
  
"The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for traitors," spat Snape. A tight voice sprang from the doorway.  
  
"You know NOTHING of Hell," Maya was standing there, eyes flashing. "You've never been there nor met anyone from there."  
  
"And I suppose you have?"  
  
Maya just looked at him. "I am Hell."  
  
Deciding he had seen enough, Harry motioned to Ron, and Ron scooped Hermione up, bridal style. They slipped out the door unnoticed. Ron looked at him.  
  
"That was way too weird. Whad'you think she meant?" Harry just shook his head, watching Hermione. It was odd- now that they were on the upper levels, color was returning to her cheeks and she looked much better. Finally they reached a hallway lined with windows. It was sunny out and as soon as they walked into a pool of sunlight, Hermione woke up.  
  
"Wha- what happened? The last thing I remember is fainting."  
  
"You did faint, Miss Granger. I am afraid that you will be unable to attend potions class for quite a while," All of them turned (Ron had put Hermione down) and looked to see their headmaster standing at the foot of the steps behind them. "You are vulnerable in dark places, particularly those without sunlight."  
  
"Is it some sort of sickness?" Hermione wanted to know.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "No. it is the unfortunate side effect of a certain power you have. Now I suggest you go take a nice long walk on the grounds, don't bother with Transfiguration, I'll give Minerva your excuse." Hermione nodded and walked off, avoiding the darker side hallways. "Now you two, I think, seeing as potions is almost over, should just head directly to Transfiguration, understood? Don't speak of this to anyone." They nodded. "Very well. Good day to you both." And he left, silver hair and midnight blue robe flaring out behind him. Ron shook his head and wordlessly they left for McGonagall's class.  
  
They met the Angels there, and grabbed seats after reassuring them that Hermione was fine. They chatted and told him and Ron that Snape had been so scared of Maya that not only did they not finish the potion, but they had no homework as well. Harry and Ron cheered at this and talked of quiddich until McGonagall came streaming in. "We will be doing a project this year- you will pair up and choose a topic. The topics are," The angels promptly commenced to doodling, reading, staring into space and putting their head down on the desk and, by all appearances, going to sleep. "Angels,"  
  
Alena's head jolted up from her book to stare wide eyed at the teacher.  
  
"Water nymphs,"  
  
Sarah snapped a quill in half.  
  
"Huntresses,"  
  
Margie knocked a set of books to the floor and had to duck under her desk.  
  
"Wood elves,"  
  
Ela fell out of her chair, earning a glare from McGonagall.  
  
"and Vampress's."  
  
Maya, who had been drinking from a small vial, filled with a dark red liquid that to Harry looked like blood, although she called it cough medicine, promptly choked and spat it all over her desk. Harry jumped.  
  
"Miss Ranatar!"  
  
"Sorry, Professor! You just scared me is all! Did you say that we would be studying Vampress's this year, or did I hear you wrong?"  
  
"You heard me quite right. We will be- does it bother you?" McGonagall eyed her shrilly, and Maya sank back into her chair as Liz cleaned up the 'cough medicine'.  
  
"No.no, it's alright. Never mind." But as soon as McGonagall had turned away, Maya rounded to face Alena and Harry saw her mouth 'HELP!!'  
  
The Angels were just about silent for the rest of the class, with exception of when McGonagall asked one of them a question. 


	16. Dreams and Confusion

Hey guys!!  
  
So sry for not updating. I'm so cruel to you- and I know it....anyway, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Dreams and Confusion  
  
"This is getting seriously weird," commented Ron on the trio's way out of their last class. "I mean I know that weird stuff was supposed to happen but still...."  
  
Hermione sighed. "Clearly we need to look into the Angels. No, Ron, don't look at me like that, I still think that they're trustworthy, but they must be hiding something from us."  
  
All three of them glanced back at the seven girls that were trailing behind them. Maya and Liz seemed to be in deep discussion, while the others (save Alena) simply looked worried.  
  
Harry frowned, mind still on what his parents had said. Who was Ganiel? And why had they seemed so different? There had just been something about them.....and why was everyone going on about a book?  
  
"Harry, HARRY!!! Earth to Harry! You still in there?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "No, Ron, I'm not. I'm on mars, really..."  
  
His friend turned away and slid into a chair. "Okay, just checking."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "C'mon, we've got transfiguration essays to do."  
  
"Oh- HERMIONE!!!!"  
  
And anyone passing by at that moment would have seen two inkwells, multiple quills, a couple books and several pillows thrown in Hermione's general direction, while the trio began a giant pillow fight that would last for the next three hours, involve the entire house, and completely trash the Gryffindor common room. (A/n- I love that line!!!! ^ ^)  
  
(Liz's POV)  
  
The angels were in the girl's dorm, and Maya was pacing. "They cannot find out- they mustn't!!"  
  
"Yes, Maya, we know," snapped Miri. "D'you think I want them to find out about me?"  
  
"Well, no..."  
  
"Someone's gonna find out eventually," put in Margie, hugging her pillow.  
  
"Yeah, EVENTUALLY. Not now!! We haven't gained their trust yet!" said Ela from the windowsill.  
  
Sarah looked up from her book, her eyes were worried. "There really isn't much we can do. At all, really."  
  
"I'm scared," whispered Margie, propping her chin on her pillow. Sarah walked over to her and put her arms around her. Margie could be the baby of the group sometimes, and at others, saucier than Maya. This was one of the baby times.  
  
"We should tell Harry," said a calm voice from Alena's bed. They all looked over. Her curtains were drawn, so they couldn't see her.  
  
Liz, who also had immediately closed her curtains, poked her head out. Her cheeks were streaked with tears. "She's right. Better for them to find out on our terms than on theirs."  
  
"Oh, Lizabelle...." Miri murmured, sitting down beside the sea- eyed girl. "Its gonna be fine....really..."  
  
Maya shook her head. "I can't tell them. I just can't. I'm sorry, 'lainie. We just can't tell them yet."  
  
The group nodded. Since Maya was the one that people had the hardest time trusting, she was the one who decided who they would tell and who they wouldn't. She came over and sat on the other side of Liz.  
  
"We'll tell them. Just...not yet."  
  
This decided, the Maya threw open the girls dorm door, screamed "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE???!!!", and promptly got hit in the face with a couch pillow. She stood there for a moment, threw it back and jumped over the rail of the stairs with a yell that was probably heard for miles. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*later that night*  
  
Harry lay in bed, his sheets and pillows haphazardly about him, his glasses still on, and a HUGE grin on his face. He was having the BEST day ever, despite Hermione fainting in potions. Ron's snores and the quiet in the dorm told him he was the only one awake. He sighed, not wanting to fall asleep but wanting to see what 'Ganiel's plans' were, who ever he was.....and with that last thought, Harry's eyes closed and he drifted into a light slumber.  
  
Almost at once a picture appeared to him. It showed a girl, seven at least, maybe eight. She was wearing a nightgown, and a silky kimono-ish robe over it, the gown white, kimono blue. She was brushing her hair, which fell just below her shoulder. Brown hair. Harry looked in the mirror; blue green eyes stared back at him.  
  
Liz, he thought, I'm in Liz's memories. Weird.  
  
"Elizabeth! Elizabeth, come down!!" a women's voice called.  
  
The girl stopped brushing her hair and put her brush down. "Is it time for presents?" she called back excitedly.  
  
"You bet! Get down here!!"  
  
She ran, bolted really, towards the door, and Harry, though he didn't move, went with her. The girl raced through large, lavish hallways lined with statues and framed wizarding pictures, which all smiled and called to the girl 'Happy Birthday!!' She called back to them, calling some of them by name, or just waving. About five minutes later she ran into a large room that reminded Harry of the common room with its rosy glow from the fire and the lush rugs and chairs. A man and women shared one of the several couches, smiling faces illuminated by the fire light. The women had reddish hair, and laughing blue green eyes.  
  
Liz gets her eyes and beauty from her mother, Harry thought to himself, staring at the women. I never knew...  
  
The man was strongly built, with brown eyes, and brown hair. He had an air of power and wealth around him that was magnified by the mahogany bookcases and Persian rugs that accented the room. They had a pile of presents at their feet, which Liz made a beeline for.  
  
"Are they all for me? There's so many..." so unlike Dudley, Harry thought wryly. This is the strangest place I've ever been...except for maybe Snape's memories...  
  
The man and women nodded. Liz leaped towards them, enveloping them both in a huge hug, before grabbing one of the presents. As she was about to tear off the wrapping, a loud crack echoed through the house.  
  
They all looked up.  
  
"That's funny," said the man in a bass voice. "We aren't expecting anyone." He got up and began to move towards the door.  
  
"Dan! Dan don't go!" cried the women, gathering Liz into her arms protectively. "What if it's them?"  
  
"Mommy, I'm scared!" whimpered Liz, burying her face in the women's skirts.  
  
The man shook his head. "Sorry, Letta darling, we need to see-"  
  
The door flew open. "Oh how sweet," drawled a very familiar voice. "A family gathering on the little chit's birthday. What a shame we had to crash the party."  
  
"I do hope we're not late," cooed yet another familiar voice. Bellatrix and Malfoy, can this get any worse? Harry wondered. "I love parties, don't you sweetums?" She waved her wand and Liz was yanked out of her mother's arms and into Bellatrix's. Liz began to scream and kick.  
  
"Let me go!!! Get your hands off me!! MOMMY!!!" she yelled, beginning to cry.  
  
Bellatrix held the girl easily, where she couldn't get away. "Lucius?"  
  
"What."  
  
"Remind me to never have kids." I'd pity any kids who had you for a mother! Harry thought, clenching his fists. They'd probably commit suicide.  
  
"Now then, to business," said Lucius, turning from the girl, whom Bellatrix had gagged, "you do know why we're here?"  
  
The couple could do nothing but nod.  
  
"GOOD!!" he said, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. "So you know that if you resist we'll kill your child?"  
  
"NO!!" Mrs. de Lancre screamed, running to Liz. "DON'T!! Do what you wish with us but don't hurt my baby any more!! Please!!"  
  
Malfoy Sr. just laughed and threw her aside with a spell. She crumpled against the wall, sobbing. Liz's kicks renewed themselves. A few connected, Bellatrix winced.  
  
"Hurry up, Malfoy."  
  
"I'm almost ready, now then, the portal." A shimmering blast engulfed them all and they appeared in a room that was quite familiar to Harry, and, it seemed, Liz's parents.  
  
"No..." whispered Mr. de Lancre, staring at the archway, its veil waving in unseen wind.  
  
"Yes," said the death eater behind him, grabbing his wrists and forcing them behind him. "Oh yes..."  
  
"Liz!!" the man screamed as he was pushed towards the archway. "Lizzy!! Sweetheart!! Don't go through the veil!! WHAT EVER YOU DO, DON'T GO THROUGH THE VIEL!!!! I LOVE YO-" His words were cut short as he fell through the curtain.  
  
Mrs. de Lancre screamed, hands covering her mouth. Tears streaming down her face she tried one last time to reach her daughter. They managed to clasp hands once before she was dragged away. "ELIZABETH!!!!!" and then she was gone.  
  
Bellatrix dropped the girl. Liz sat there on her knees, tugging the gag from her mouth, tears just streaming down her face in rivers, her mouth open. Her robe was in shreds and she was shaking, but suddenly she looked much older. She wasn't in shock or screaming, just sitting there, completely unable to comprehend that these people had just killed her parents. Then her eyes changed, sorrow was replaced with anger, and a look of complete defiance grew on her face. Harry could almost read her thoughts. I won't let them kill me. I WON'T. And if they do, I'm gonna go down fighting, and I'm gonna take one of them with me. They're not gonna forget me. I can guarantee that.  
  
One of the death eaters grabbed her under the arms and hauled her to her feet. "Lookit her," sneered the one who had pushed her mother through. "Lookit her face. She thinks she can beat us- without a wand. Well guess what, hunny. Your parents are dead. And you know what?" he pointed a finger at her. "You're going to join them."  
  
Liz struck hard and fast. She launched foreword, latching her teeth onto that finger, and biting down, with a look on her face like nothing in heaven or hell was going to make her let go. And from the way that death eater screamed, it hurt- a LOT.  
  
You go girl, Harry thought ruefully, note to self, remember that when without wand or hands, use mouth.  
  
The death eaters screaming increased and he yanked his hand away. There was the sound of blood spattering on the floor and Liz spat something out of her mouth.  
  
A finger.  
  
'Ever wonder why Rodolfus Lestrange is missing a finger on his left hand?' her words came back to him. Oh boy...this is going to be messy.  
  
Liz just stood there, blood coating her lips an eerie red, her eyes glowing with hate. "If I go," she said quietly, "you go too."  
  
He could do nothing but stare at her. She took this opportunity to kick the man behind her in the groin. He doubled over, groaning, and she ran from him, darting out the door.  
  
Liz ran. She could do nothing but. She raced through doors, darted down hallways, smashing things, tears running down her face. Finally she found just one door. She pushed it open.  
  
All of a sudden Harry's point of view changed. Instead of being inside the Department, he was outside, looking down the hallway that led to the door. In front of him, however was a family that he recognized quite well, despite only seeing them once. The Batista's.  
  
Miri looked about eight, and her hair was short, nestling at the nape of her neck. Despite the time, she looked wide awake. She turned to her mother.  
  
"How much longer before daddy's done sitting jury?" she asked her mother who was sitting on a bench, reading.  
  
"I don't know, Miri darling, but soon."  
  
"He better hurry up, I'm bored."  
  
She started to hop from foot to foot, playing some sort of game. When she got to the middle of the hallway, she paused. Then put both feet on the rug and looked right at Harry, or rather, right through him. At the door.  
  
Then, a funny look on her face began slowly moving towards the Department of Mysteries door. She was nowhere close and about halfway too it when the door burst open.  
  
Liz came racing out, sobbing, dirt and dust and tears in her nightgown. She tripped on the hem suddenly but scrambled to her feet and kept on running. She ran right into Miri.  
  
"They're gone!" she sobbed  
  
Miri looked confused. "Who's gone?"  
  
"Mom and Dad! They KILLED them!!!"  
  
"Who's they?" asked Mrs. Batista, coming over. "What's your name, sweetheart?"  
  
Liz hiccupped. "The masked men. The ones with cloaks we were hiding from," eight year old logic...Harry thought shaking his head. I remember thinking like that.... "And my names Liz."  
  
"Liz what?"  
  
"de Lancre."  
  
"You're the de Lancre child? Were your parents Daniel and Aletta de Lancre?"  
  
Liz nodded. "Yes."  
  
"So you're Elizabeth," asked Mrs. Batista, putting a gentle arm around Liz's shaking shoulders.  
  
"Don't call me Elizabeth. My mom called me Elizabeth."  
  
At that precise moment, two things happened. One, the jury obviously ended, because the entire Wizengamot came out, closely followed by a crowd, and they all stared at the three people in the hallway. Second, a large group of death eaters came running out of the Department of Mysteries, wands drawn. Liz screamed, backing up against Miri. Mrs. Batista drew them both into her arms, standing.  
  
"That's them!!" Liz yelled, hiding her face. "Those are the ones that killed my parents!!!!"  
  
Pandemonium was immediate. The wizengamot attacked the death eaters at once, streaming around Mrs. Batista and the girls. The crowd barricaded themselves in the courtroom. After about five minutes it was over and the death eaters were gone. Albus Dumbledore turned to Mrs. Batista.  
  
"Will you take care of her?" he asked, not needing to say who 'her' was.  
  
Joanne Batista drew herself to her full height. "Of course we will."  
  
The memory faded out and from that point on all Harry saw was flashes of people and places. He saw her and Miri running through fields, saw their first days at Salem, trials, meeting the rest of the angels, all of these. He didn't see any more of her family though, but a lot from Salem.  
  
Someone was calling him, and shaking him.  
  
"Harry, Harry wake up!"  
  
He groaned and rolled over, and was surprised to see Ron's bemused face leaning over him and sunlight flooding the dorm.  
  
"Harry its almost breakfast, why'dya sleep so late?"  
  
Harry got up and put on his glasses. "Oh, just dreaming..." 


	17. Newcomers

Sry, peoples, that I haven't updated in so long.....really I am....I've been busy....well this is a fun chapter, so that should make up for it!!!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Newcomers  
  
The first thing that Liz and Harry said when they saw each other was "I dreamed about your past last night." Then they both grinned and sat down to eat.  
  
That day was relatively normal, as normal as it can get with three former marauders back, not to mention the angels. Needless to say, the Slytherins were not happy. The few weeks that followed were calm. Sirius taught class with a normal reckless air, now helped by Peter and occasionally Remus, although he was mostly busy on renewing the Hogwarts defenses, which Dumbledore had decreed needed a checking over. They were zipping through the fifth year stuff, with a few bits of sixth year on the side. This style of teaching resulted in an awful lot of homework, but it was interesting, and not really graded. Sirius only checked if a student did the homework or not, and got on with the class. The entire castle loved 'the new teacher' and even Malfoy and his gang couldn't help but enjoy his classes. Sirius did everything with a rushing, surge of life and energy that it was impossible to be bored. Harry figured that after being locked up, then DYING, and being brought back to life, he intended to live it to the fullest. Needless to say, those few weeks were the calmest of the entire year so far. And as they soon found out, of the whole year.  
  
That certain day, the only exciting thing that had happened was Neville blowing up his cauldron in potions. After class, when Harry saw Neville walking out, he said a quick goodbye to the angels and ran to catch up with him.  
  
"Neville! NEVILLE!!! Wait up!!" as the shorter boy turned around, Harry asked. "I don't mean to pry, but why are you taking potions? Wasn't five years with Snape nearly killing you enough??"  
  
Neville paused before answering. "Well..." He said quietly, hefting his bag. "It's like this. Harry, I don't know what was in that globe the death eaters wanted, but it must have been important. And, well, you know I've always been kind of hopeless, but when we were there, in the department of mysteries, I finally felt like I was doing something right. Harry, I owe you a LOT- back in first year, you and Ron getting me to stick up for myself, and the DA and everything, all of it. I don't know much, but I know that you're gonna have to face of You-Know...Voldemort sometime, and I wanna be there to help you. And if that means two more years of putting up with Snape, then that's what I'm gonna do."  
  
Whatever Harry had been expecting, that sure wasn't it. Harry opened his mouth to say something, and then shut it, because there wasn't much he could say. What Neville had just shown him was loyalty. Even after they nearly got themselves killed and expelled all in one fell swoop, and even though Harry had pushed him away at times, Neville wanted to help. Harry swallowed, and then grinned and patted Neville on the back.  
  
"Thanks, mate. Look, if you ever need help with anything, tell me, ok?"  
  
Neville grinned. "Fine- but we'd better run, McGonagall will kill us if we're late."  
  
All in all, the day was calm.  
  
Then the newcomers arrived.  
  
It was about halfway through dinner, a week and a half before Halloween. Everyone was eating and talking, and there was a general feeling of contentment in the air. Then, out of nowhere, Harry began to hear voices.  
  
~"Run!! All of you, go!!!"~ That one was worried, panicked, and the person saying it was out of breath. Harry looked around. No one seemed to be doing a spell, or the least bit worried at all.  
  
~"Go where, you stupid fox, we've nowhere to go. If you happen to know a hideout that isn't far than say so, but from what I can see we're stuck."~ This new one was sarcastic, and that person was out of breath as well.  
  
~"what're we gonna do??"~ yelled a new one, risen out of panic.  
  
~"Oh come on, Kuwabara, we've survived worse..."~ Aha, Harry thought, not noticing that Ron was shaking his shoulder. One of them is named Kuwabara.  
  
~ "YOU'VE survived worse, Urameshi!!"~ The panicked one cried. Kuwabara? Harry wondered. ~"The rest of us die and STAY dead!!!"~  
  
~"Kurama what are you doing? KURAMA!!!"~ That was the second voice. Then he heard shouts, and looked up. In the middle of the room, between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables was a.....a glowing tear, was it? He couldn't exactly tell, but voices were coming from it.  
  
~"It's a portal."~ said the first voice stubbornly. Is that Kurama, maybe? Who ARE these people....boy that's something I'd like to know... ~"Go. Now."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Go."  
  
"Kur-"  
  
"GO!!!!!"~  
  
There was an explosion, both in his mind and in the hall. At once, three....boys were they?? No, one had long hair, must be a girl... came flying out of the tear. One, a tall boy with short, kind of curly, orangish hair, flipped over the Ravenclaw table and landed slumped against the Slytherin one, clearly unconscious. Another boy, short, with spiky black hair and a white bandanna, flew upwards, and slammed into the wall on the far side of the Gryffindor table, and slid the rest of the length down, sprawled against the wall. With a closer look, Harry noticed that both the boys and the girl had burn marks, scratches, and cuts, but other than that seemed human. The girl was the only one conscious, and she had done a flip, and managed to land on her feet, but the wince that followed showed clearly that she was hurt worse than she seemed. She glanced at her two companions, and a worried look came over her face.  
  
"Kuso...." Was what she said, but what Harry heard in his mind was, "Damn...." He shook his head. This is too weird....he thought. I did not just understand that girl. But it continued. As the girl talked quietly (to a silent hall) in some unknown language, Harry heard it all perfectly in English.  
  
~That idiot detective he's going to get himself killed.....why didn't he come through the portal?~ another explosion came from the glowing tear, followed by someone screaming. The girl's eyes, green, Harry noticed, with red hair, long red hair, widened. ~YUSUKE!!!~ She dashed back through the tear. The explosion that followed was the worst, and when the dust finally cleared, the tear was gone, and the red-headed girl, no BOY (his shirt had come clean off during the explosion, revealing deep cuts) had been thrown into the door, and there was a new boy next to him, one with short black hair.  
  
For several minutes there was nothing but silence. Then, out of the blue, Miri got up, and walked over to the boy nearest to them, the one with the bandanna. She crouched down next to him, and cocked her head to the side. "Odd. I think they did a blank- check portal, in a rush, and shorthanded it, making it malfunction. Unless they're from another realm, but it doesn't look that way." She rose, dusting off her robes. "Either way, they all need a healing. Alena? Sarah? Need anything?"  
  
The two girls detangled themselves from the table, and while Sarah joined Miri, Alena went to the two against the door. "Our bags, I think, and a basin of water, several towels, and lots of bandages," Alena turned another inspecting eye to the boys again, "lots and LOTS of bandages."  
  
"Done," said Miri and Liz at the same time, and after they managed to open the doors, without moving the boys, left.  
  
This over, Sarah crouched beside the teenager at her feet. "Definitely a fighter, this one," she muttered, reaching her fingers to his chest, and wiggling them. Soft blue light glowed around her hand and, as she placed it on his chest, sank into his skin, racing along cuts and scratches, mending them. "Heal," she breathed. Harry then noticed that the cuts weren't closing all the way, and he didn't look healed all the way. By this time Miri and Liz were back, each carrying a small bowl, a cloth bag, and had towels draped over one arm. Miri went to Sarah, Liz to Alena. Curious, Harry walked over to Sarah.  
  
"Why aren't you healing him?" He asked, kneeling beside her. She shot him a glare that could have been called amused.  
  
"I am," she said shortly.  
  
"I mean all the way."  
  
"Oh. Well you see, it's like this. I can use all my healing energy and completely heal, oh, four or five people. But that would leave me utterly drained, and confined to a bed for a few days. Or, I can put some of my magic into a lot of people, healing them mostly, and then help closer to fifty. Get it?" by now she had smeared an ointment over the boys' cuts, and was wrapping them with the bandages. Miri had wet a towel and had placed it over his forehead. Sarah rose, gathering up her bag. "When he wakes he needs to drink these three potions," she said, handing Miri the bottles. "No arguments. And then he needs to rest. I'm going to tend to the other one." And she set of across the hall.  
  
Still curious, Harry headed over to Alena, who was kneeling beside the newest arrival, her fingers gently rubbing his temples. A steady flow of golden-white light was winding down her arms and sinking into his head. As this happened, Harry noticed that all the cuts and bruises healed, and the boys breathing evened out. Finally, she took her hands from his head and noticed Harry. "Can you do me a favor?" He nodded, and she handed him three bottles. "When he wakes, make sure he drinks these. In the meantime, help Liz with the redhead. I healed him most of the way, but his body was strangely resistant to my powers." She shrugged. "I did my best. I'm going to go talk to Dumbledore, they should be awake in a moment."  
  
"By the looks of it," drawled Maya, who had come over, Margie and Ela were talking to the teachers, "one of them has already come back to us."  
  
"HEY!!!" Harry heard Miri yell, and he spun around. "Get back down here you idiot!!! You're not well enough to be moving around yet! You'll kill yourself!!"  
  
The black haired boy, who was now crouching on the end of the Gryffindor table, didn't seem to have heard her. A sword, which Harry hadn't noticed was in his bandaged right hand. His eyes, now open, proved to be a crimson red.  
  
He said something in that weird language, and again, Harry understood.  
  
~Stupid human,~ he snapped, and Harry recognized the sarcastic voice from earlier. ~If you know what's good for you, you wont come any closer.~ maybe I can talk to him, Harry thought with sudden realization. I can understand him cant I? He moved over until he was standing in front of Miri, ignoring her startled "HEY!!!" and looked the other boy in the eyes, and concentrated on him, recognizing the feel of when he spoke parseltounge.  
  
~We're not here to hurt you.~ He spoke quietly, but loud enough that the boy could hear him. He swallowed. ~Put down your sword.~  
  
The flicker in the boy's eyes told Harry he had succeeded.  
  
~Where am I?~ the boy asked, his sword not moving, Harry noticed wryly.  
  
~Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.~  
  
~Where the hell is that?~  
  
~England.~  
  
The boy lowered his sword, shock in his eyes. ~WHAT??~  
  
Harry swallowed. ~What's your name?~  
  
~Hiei.~  
  
~Where are you from?~  
  
~Why do you- KURAMA!!~ The boy had caught sight of his wounded companion, whom Liz had just finished tending. The boy, no HIEI, Harry reminded himself, all of a sudden flicked out of sight, appearing again next to the redheaded boy. He looked up at Liz. ~Will he live?~  
  
Seeing that Liz clearly didn't understand, Harry translated. She smiled and said, "Well he's taken quite a beating, and he's lost a lot of blood. He'll live, but will be as weak as a kitten for some time. He's completely drained, and nothing but bed rest and food will help that. But yes, he will live."  
  
Harry relayed this to Hiei, who immediately relaxed slightly, and then jumped as the youth behind him, the one Alena had been tending to, moaned.  
  
Chocolate eyes fluttered open, and the boy sat up, rubbing his head. His eyes widened, as he took in his surroundings, and then as he checked himself for injuries, narrowed slightly in confusion.  
  
~What happened? The last thing I remember is trying to run, and Kurama grabbing me....and then some sort of explosion...HIEI!!! You're here too? And where is here, come to that.....~  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes. ~Here is Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, whatever the hell that means, and it's in England.~  
  
The boy whistled. ~England? Wow....I thought we'd be back in Japan or something... oh, man, what happened to him??~ The boy asked, noticing the redhead, Kurama was it? For the first time.  
  
~The portal happened, Yusuke.~ snapped Hiei. ~And the door happened. And several thousand demons happened. You should be in much the same condition.~  
  
~Alena healed you.~ Harry felt he had to put in. Both boys looked at him, and he gulped. ~She....she tried to heal your friend there but something in him resisted, and she couldn't.~  
  
There was a slight pause as both boys exchanged looks. Then the boy, Yusuke, had Hiei called him? Said ~your accent is TERRIBLE. And who's Alena?~  
  
Harry smiled. ~Considering I only figured out I could speak this about five minutes ago I haven't had much time to work out details. Sorry.~  
  
Yusuke blinked, and ran a hand through his hair. "The British speak English, right?" he asked, in clumsy, but plain, English.  
  
Harry blinked. "Uh, yeah, you know it?"  
  
Yusuke cocked his head, as if processing the information. "A bit, not very well."  
  
"That can be fixed," said a calm voice, and Harry turned around to face the sparkling blue eyes of his headmaster.  
  
"Can it, Professor?"  
  
"Yes, Harry, it can. A simple spell really. But it will help."  
  
Harry blinked. "They'll be staying then?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Of course. One of them is in no condition to travel, and I'm sure we can use the fighters."  
  
"Fighters?" asked Harry, turning to Yusuke, who looked every bit as perplexed as Harry felt.  
  
"Nani?" was all the boy said.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Never mind, Harry." He murmured a spell, and a wavering blue light shot out of his wand at Yusuke, Hiei, and whoever the redheaded boy was. Yusuke sneezed, and rubbed his nose.  
  
"What the hell was that?" he asked, glaring at Dumbledore, who smiled.  
  
"That was a spell, one that enables you to feel as though you are hearing and speaking Japanese, but are really hearing and speaking English," said Dumbledore with smile.  
  
Yusuke blinked, and cocked his head. "What?"  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes. "He doesn't get it, no surprises there. You have to use more simple concepts," he told Dumbledore, "Yusuke doesn't understand the hard ones."  
  
"HEY!!!! Now listen here, shrimp boy-"  
  
and Yusuke would have probably punched Hiei, if a slight moan and a "Stop, Yusuke, it hurts to laugh," hadn't come from the figure at their feet.  
  
"Kurama!!" they both said at the same time and knelt beside the boy, whose eyes had now opened, turning out to be the same emerald green that Harry's own were. Wincing, the boy sat up, clutching his side.  
  
"Well thank goodness you're here. I was afraid you wouldn't be- I think I messed up the portal, obviously. That shows rushing gets you nowhere. Ah, Hiei?" the boy had noticed the ceiling. "Where is here?"  
  
"Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"England."  
  
Kurama winced again. "Oh, boy. I really missed my mark didn't I?"  
  
"If you were aiming for Japan," said Hiei wryly, "I'd say so."  
  
"Well it wasn't too bad," put in Liz, speaking for the first time. "He managed to get you on a set of islands. He could've dumped you in the ocean. Or in midair. Or-"  
  
"Liz?" asked Harry, putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I think they get the point."  
  
When he turned back to the threesome on the floor, he noticed that Kurama was staring at him. "Something for you?" he asked.  
  
Kurama blinked, then grinned. "I'm sorry, was I staring? I tend to do that to people I don't know. You can tell a lot about a person by looking at them."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"  
  
The other boy smiled. "Like you've been through a lot of battles and have been betrayed at least once, you don't trust as easily as you used to, and there is something hanging over your head that I can't quite figure out. And that you've got a very long story to tell."  
  
Harry blinked. "You can tell all that by looking at me?"  
  
Kurama smiled wider. "It shows in your eyes."  
  
An amused voice cut their conversation short. "Much as I hate to end the small talk," said Dumbledore, stepping closer to the three boys on the floor, "I have a few questions that need answering. May I?"  
  
"Shoot," said Yusuke. "But I can't guarantee you any explanations here. In private, sure, but not here."  
  
Harry bit his lip. "I know someplace that's quite private. And I think that we can arrange for an easier way to get answers than telling. But it's a bit of a walk..."  
  
Dumbledore looked at him over half moon glasses. "Are you talking of my office and pensive?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, try the Room of Requirement. But it's up a few flights, and I don't know if Kurama can walk just yet. What did you do, anyway?"  
  
Kurama shook his head. "I most certainly cant. And I did a blank-check portal, it means that you don't know what the price is going to be," he said in response to Harry's blank look. "All magic has a price. Normally it's just your energy, but portals are something more. What's more I did something very stupid."  
  
"Lemme guess," said Liz. "You rushed."  
  
Kurama winced. "Worse. I did it shorthand- skipped a lot of the coordinates, and specifics that make sure its safe. So it malfunctioned, which is why we were thrown every which way, and why we ended up here. This entire castle is simply soaked in magic, every stone, every crack, simply seeped in the stuff. That's why the portal was attracted to it, it was easier to connect. There isn't much magic in Tokyo."  
  
"I should hope not," said Dumbledore. "The Room of Requirement sounds like an excellent idea, Harry. And as for your friend here..." A wave of the wand brought Kurama hovering in air. He almost sat up, and then settled down.  
  
"This is the strangest sensation," he said, sounding amused. "Can you make it so I'm sitting up?"  
  
Dumbledore could and did, then he turned to McGonagall. "Please make sure that everyone gets to their dorms at the normal time, Mr. Potter and Miss de Lancre will be coming with me. Mr.-" he trailed off, looking at Yusuke.  
  
"Urameshi," the boy supplied.  
  
"Mr. Urameshi, then, do we need your fourth companion-"  
  
"Kazuma Kuwabara."  
  
"-Mr. Kuwabara to tell your story?"  
  
"Nope. And there really isn't much to tell." At this Kurama and Hiei both snorted, and Yusuke shrugged. "Okay so maybe there is, but how are we gonna do this?"  
  
Harry grinned. "Follow me," he said, and turned out of the hall into one of the corridors. After a few minutes they came to the stairways and Yusuke yelled.  
  
"What?" asked Harry, turning.  
  
"The pictures are MOVING!!!"  
  
Harry blinked. "Oh. Yeah, wizard pictures move. Get used to it. There are also ghosts, several secret passages, and a couple fake doors in the castle. And a fake step. Oh- and be careful on the stairways, they like to change." At this all of their companions looked up and gulped.  
  
"How do you find your way around?" asked Hiei, coming up next to Harry, who grinned.  
  
"You don't, it's all up to Lady Luck. There are still parts of Hogwarts I get lost in, and I've been going here for six years now..."  
  
After only a few more missteps, they arrived at the corridor. "Now don't start thinking I'm nuts," warned Harry, "this is gonna look weird for a moment." And he stood in front of the part of the wall where the door should be. ^we need a place where we can recall memories, where people can see them, without having to move to follow people like in a pensive. A mirror of sorts...^  
  
"Harry, HARRY!!!" and he opened his eyes. A door was right in front of him, a normal door, he pushed it open and looked into an empty room, save for a large table in the middle. Walking over, he realized that the top of the table was not a table, but a mirror, with a large gem at the top. ^directions.....we need directions...^ at once a sheet of parchment appeared.  
  
" 'The person whose memories are to be shared is to stand at the head and place both hands on the stone. They then call up the memories they wish to share.' " He looked around. "Easy enough, don't you think?"  
  
Yusuke shrugged. "I didn't quite catch that but okay. Are we just doing mine, or are you two finally gonna tell someone about your past?" he asked Hiei and Kurama.  
  
"I'll go first," said Kurama quietly. "I'll try to make this quick, but keep in mind, none of this leaves the room without my permission, understood?" they all nodded. "Fine. Here goes nothing..."  
  
Harry looked into the mirror and images flashed before his eyes. A silver fox in a wooded forest, slipping by unnoticed, the same fox stealing objects, fights appeared, and faded, flickers of a tall man, with silver hair, amber eyes and silver fox ears and tail came and left, partners, one in particular, one with black hair and wings, with a pendant (A/n Koronue, I dunno how do describe him) appeared. Then it showed the fox, white now, racing along, and getting shot, by a hunter, and its soul disappearing into the body of a women, the boy growing up, and flashes of meetings with Hiei, and stealing three things, a sword, a globe, and a mirror. Then all the images faded, leaving Harry with his head spinning. "Whoa...." Was all he could manage to say.  
  
Kurama was looking at his hands. "For those of you who didn't catch it, the silver fox and demon was Yoko Kurama. The boy was Suichi Minamo. They are both me. Understand?" everyone nodded. "Good. Hiei, your turn."  
  
He looked up. "What makes you think I'm taking one?" he snapped, backing away.  
  
Kurama gazed at him tiredly. "You might as well, Hiei, because if you don't do it then I will. You know as well as I do that I can have access to your memories if I wish it. This way you can choose what is shown." Hiei glared at him for a minute, then said "Hn," And walked to the front of the mirror. He placed both hands on it and closed his eyes.  
  
Again, images played across the mirror. A young boy thrown off an island simply because he was a male fire demon, whispers of 'The forbidden Child' followed, then flashes of a gang of thieves, of escapes and missions for them, being an assassin for hire, getting his Jagan.....  
  
'What are the earplugs for?'  
  
'Your screams.'  
  
'I won't scream.'  
  
'Everybody screams. The question is, what?'  
  
'YUKINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Flashes of an aquamarine haired girl with red eyes appeared, battles, Kurama as well appeared a few times, and what was apparently Kurama's room, and then they all faded, leaving Harry again with his mind protesting to all the new information that was being placed into it.  
  
"My turn!" said Yusuke happily. He placed his hands on the stone and pictures appeared again. Yusuke throwing himself in the path of a car, meeting Botan, the grim reaper, his being brought back to life. Flashes of Kuwabara and his girlfriend Keiko, school, and Tokyo. His first mission as a spirit detective, his meeting with Kurama, seeing Kurama use the mirror, and Yusuke offer his life instead, fighting Hiei, and then going to Genkai's, passing the tests, and then the training. Maze castle, the four saint beasts, with flashes of what was going on back home. Rescuing Yukina, and fighting Toguro for the first time. Then the dark tournament, the boat there, and the hotel, fighting all their opponents, Jin, Touya, Chi, all flickered in and out of the images. The fight with Team Toguro, and winning, Yusuke discovering his demon roots, and the last battles they fought, then them going back to Makai for a visit and being chased, trying to fight the demons and not being able to. Finally, Kurama throwing open a portal and demanding they disappear through it, and then those images too, faded and disappeared.  
  
"Well," said Yusuke wryly, shaking out his hands. "Like I said; not much to tell."  
  
Dumbledore looked at him, eyes crinkling in a smile. "I wouldn't say that. Now where are you to sleep?"  
  
"Er...Professor?"  
  
"Yes, Elizabeth?"  
  
"Could they, maybe, stay in the Gryffindor dorms? We have the room..."  
  
Dumbledore smiled wider. "I believe that would work. I shall tell the house elves to set up four beds. I trust Harry will be able to find them something to wear until next hogsemede visit when he can get them some things?"  
  
Harry nodded, grinning. "Sure. Will Kurama be alright by tomorrow?"  
  
"Actually," said the redhead, "I'm feeling much better. I can walk now. I think I just need to restore my energy now. A few of these cuts will take longer to heal, but while you were watching Yusuke and Hiei's memories, I brewed myself a healing potion, so I am almost back to normal. I should be fine."  
  
"Good!" said Harry. "Let's go, then." And he turned to go out the door, only to find a wickedly grinning Yusuke blocking his path. "What?"  
  
"My guess," said Liz, grinning slightly, "is that they want to hear YOUR story now..."  
  
"To right," said Yusuke. "C'mon, wizard-boy, let's hear it."  
  
Harry sighed. He'd had a feeling something like this would happen. "Oh fine...."  
  
He walked over to the mirror, staring at it for a moment, before placing his hands on the stone and calling up his memories. Starting at the beginning, but then the mirrors power took hold of him and the memories simply flowed out of him, showing things even he had forgotten.  
  
'Firs' thing you gotta know is not all wizards are good...'  
  
'So light a fire!'  
  
'But there's no wood!!'  
  
'No wood! Are you a witch or not!!!!'  
  
'Here he comes!'  
  
'Make way for the Slythierins heir!!'  
  
'Sirius Black is after you, Harry.'  
  
'Its five until midnight, Miss Granger, three turns should do it...'  
  
'Harry Potter! Come up, please!'  
  
'Take my body back, Harry; take it back to my parents...'  
  
'The nut house just chucked me out; I can do what I want!'  
  
'It means that the ministry is interfering at Hogwarts...'  
  
And then it all stopped, leaving Harry feeling very odd and slightly out of breath. He looked up to find Hiei, Yusuke and Kurama ALL staring at him. "What?" he asked, collapsing into the chair that had just magically appeared.  
  
"You've been through almost as much as we have....." was all Yusuke could manage.  
  
By the time they reached the Gryffindor dorms, they had basically exhausted all questions they had, and knew each other as well as if they'd known each other for years. At the fat lady's portrait, Harry simply said "Canary Cream" and it swung open, revealing the lavish common room. As they entered, the threesome staring at everything, the room fell silent. Harry sighed. More explanations- just what he needed.  
  
"They're going to be staying here, in the boys dorms. Get used to it. Guys, I'm not gonna introduce everyone because you'll find out their names in time. Boys dorm this way, you can stare at everything tomorrow, we gotta get you some clothes...."  
  
They trooped up the boys stairs, closely followed by Ron, and not by Liz, who immediately went up to the girls dorms.  
  
"Lets see..." Harry said, looking at the boys. Beds and dressers had already been placed for them, all they needed were clothes. He walked over to Kurama, and did a quick measurement. "Okay, me and you are roughly the same size, and since Yusuke is slightly shorter, he'll be about Seamus'....Ron can you get him? Seamus I mean."  
  
"Yup," said Ron, heading for the door. "OY!!!!! SEAMUS!!!!!"  
  
There was a quiet answering, "What?"  
  
"GET UP HERE!!!"  
  
A few moments later, by the time Harry had stocked Kurama's arms with several shirts, pants, a few sweaters, and a pair of pajamas, and some socks, and a brush that Harry had never used, Seamus walked in. "-will that be good?" asked Harry, rising from his trunk.  
  
Kurama was grinning. "That's fine. Where are the showers?"  
  
"On your left," said Seamus, looking at them. "You needed me?"  
  
"Yeah.," said Harry. "Go back to back with Yusuke for a minute...he's the taller one..."  
  
"Oh, THANKS....." Hiei muttered.  
  
"Sorry, yep I was right. Seamus can you lend Yusuke a couple pairs of shirts and pants, a sweater or two...basically what I gave Kurama..."  
  
"Oh, sure. C'mon, Yusuke? Did I say that right?" and the two walked over to Seamus' bed, where Seamus began to pile clothes into Yusuke's arms.  
  
"Now what to do about you....." Harry muttered to himself, looking at Hiei.  
  
"Maybe Hermione can shrink some?" asked Ron. "Dean's probably the smallest so if we get him up here..."  
  
"Yeah," Harry said. "That'll work. Seamus, go get Dean, will you?"  
  
"Sure thing," said Seamus, and he trotted down the stairs, and Harry turned to Ron.  
  
"So where's Hermione?" he asked.  
  
Ron sighed. "Where would she be? Library, of course. As soon as she's back we'll nab her."  
  
Harry nodded. "Right."  
  
Dean was brought, and left after providing extra clothes for Hiei, who was in the shower, and Harry decided the bed arrangements.  
  
"We'll put Kuwabara over by the wall, and Yusuke next, then Hiei by the window, and Kurama nearest to us, next to me. I think that will work, provided that Yusuke and Kuwabara don't kill each other."  
  
"Mione's back!!" was the yell from downstairs.  
  
"Oh good....Hey Hermione," said Harry, turning to the door where his other best friend was standing. "Can you shrink these down for Hiei?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "I can't just shrink them. I need his height and weight, at least, and I don't suppose you have those do you?"  
  
"No...."  
  
"Hiei is 4'11", and roughly 100 pounds. He refuses to go on a scale so that's a guess. Will that work?" It was Kurama, obviously done from the shower, walking out. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, and was slightly wet. He was trying to brush his hair while it was still wet. Hermione gulped.  
  
"Yeah that will work." She muttered a spell and the clothes shrank a good couple inches. "Now all he has to do is try them."  
  
"That shouldn't be too hard. HIEI!!!" Kurama called, grabbing Harry's discarded pajamas from the dresser.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come out here please! There are some things you need to try on!" Kurama called.  
  
"You come here and bring them," snapped Hiei's voice from the shower. "I'm busy."  
  
Kurama sighed. "I'll take them." Hermione handed him a shirt and a pair of pants.  
  
"If those fit, they'll all fit."  
  
"Alright, thank you," Kurama said, turning to go back to the bathroom.  
  
"Your welcome," and Hermione left.  
  
"Is it just me," asked Harry slowly, after she had. "Or did Hermione seem rather flustered...."  
  
"It wasn't just you," said a drawl voice. It was Yusuke, dressed for bed, rubbing his hair with a towel to dry it. "Which bed is mine?"  
  
"Second on the left, you're next to Hiei on one side and Kuwabara on the other."  
  
"Good," Yusuke flopped on his back and stared at the ceiling. "I could get used to this..."  
  
They all laughed, and got ready for bed themselves. Hiei came and immediately flitted to the windowsill, where he stayed without saying a word. Kurama came out, and adjusted things, arranging their clothes in the drawers.  
  
Afterwards, when just about everyone was in bed, except Harry, Kurama walked over to Yusuke, smiled slightly, and tugged down the blankets, before arranging the boy so his head was on the pillow and he was under the covers. Kurama then walked to Hiei's bed, pulled down the sheets, and afterward walked over and picked up Hiei, who fussed slightly, before settling him in his bed as well, and tucking him in. Kurama then pulled the curtains around Yusuke's bed, but left Hiei's open. As he went to get into his own bed, Harry said,  
  
"You really take care of them, don't you?"  
  
Kurama smiled, sliding between the sheets. "I have a feeling that if it wasn't for me, Hiei would've killed Kuwabara a long time ago, and they would hardly ever be in condition to fight. Hiei doesn't take care of himself, really. I mean he can get along fine in Makai, but in the human world, he doesn't know much. So I try to keep an eye on all of them. Make sure they don't get themselves killed and such."  
  
Harry propped his head up on his elbow. "You must be great friends."  
  
Kurama smiled again, fluffing his pillow and settling down. "Ron and Hermione are great friends as well. So are the angels. Tell me if this sounds like them, it's a quote my mother told me. "A good friend would bail you out of jail, no matter the price. But a GREAT friend would be in the cell next to you going 'that was SO worth it."'  
  
Emerald eyes met Emerald eyes. Then Harry chuckled. "Knowing Hermione she'd be complaining about how we never should've done that, but yeah that sounds like the angels....They went to Azkaban, as a whole, even though it was only Liz who was sentenced there."  
  
Kurama frowned. "What for?"  
  
Harry shrugged, and closed his eyes. "I dunno, but we should probably go to bed, I've got classes tomorrow. G'night, Kurama."  
  
He could almost feel the other boys smile, and heard as he settled down for the night. "Good night, Harry." 


	18. A Few Days of Many Happenings

WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ITS SUMMER AND IM FINALLY ON BREAK!!!!!!!! Sooooo, I have decided to reward all of my lovely readers with the next chapter of Godlings Book 1. We are actually almost done with this book, and then I shall bring back Roses, Fire, and love (RFL), completely revised, and also The Last of the Marauders (LotM). And for those of you who haven't figured it out, LotM is sort of a back story as to how Remus and Rosethorn and Lark know each other. It's a companion story cause I didn't get into that and don't want to. But I am going to revise chapter three cause I went back and looked at it the other day and god I almost cried....IM SO SORRY MRS. WAHL!!!! I DIDN'T PUT IN ENOUGH DESCRIPTION AND I DIDN'T EDIT!!!! I'M A HORRIBLE ENGLISH STUDENT!!!!!!  
  
Ehem.  
  
Mrs. Wahl is my eversolovely English teacher and has been for two years. She rocks my socks. AND I HAVE TO LEAVE HER NEXT YEAR IM SO SAD!!!!!!  
  
sniffs  
  
Anywhoozle (I got that from mi friend Leah, she's cool) on with the filler chapter!  
  
"Blah" = people talking  
  
blah = harry's thoughts  
  
blah = Kurama's thoughts to harry/Hiei/anyone else I decide  
  
#blah# = Hiei's thoughts to harry/Kurama/anyone else I decide  
  
= change in day/time/class/ u get the point...  
  
Chapter 18 (oh wow)  
  
A Few Days of Many Random Happenings  
  
(A/n you have a better title? Review and send it to me. Okay? Okay.)  
  
Sleep. Glorious, glorious sleep. Soft, warm, dark, and for once NO DREAMS. Then.....  
  
"Harry, Haaaaarry..."  
  
Damn.  
  
"Nnngh...." he mumbled, throwing his covers over his head to block the light. "Go'way..."  
  
"Aha!! A response!! Harry you gotta get up," a hand came and started to shake him. Harry moaned louder, protesting the fact that someone was trying to take him from his sleep.  
  
"Go'way!!!! Don' wanna ge'up..." he muttered, wiggling farther under the covers.  
  
"Okay that's it. Sic'em, Liz."  
  
"COWABUNGA!!!!!"  
  
"What the he-" a large, rather heavy shape landed with a 'fwump' on top of his stomach, succeeding in knocking the wind from his lungs. Harry yanked the covers from over his face, and squinted at the blurry shape in front of him.  
  
"Time to get up!!" the person chirruped, and he glared at them. They were being WAY to perky for this time of morning. Harry reached over to his bedside and grabbed his glasses, pushing them on.  
  
"LIZ!!!!"  
  
The brown haired, sea eyed vixen grinned at him, "You betchya!! And you really do need to get up, you've missed potions already."  
  
"I've what?"  
  
There was a shout of laughter from the mirror, and Harry took notice of his surroundings. Hiei was perched on a windowsill, smirking at him, a book on his lap. Harry recognized it as one of the curse books he'd gotten for Christmas last year. Kurama was standing in front of the mirror, brushing his hair. Both of them were already dressed. Ron, Hermione, and a laughing Miri stood at the doorway, all in their uniforms, bags on their shoulders. Judging from the water running in the bathroom, and the off-key singing also coming from there, Yusuke was in the shower. Dean and Seamus were nowhere to be seen, and neither were the rest of the angels. well this is a fine way to start the morning.....  
  
Oh isn't it? said Kurama's voice in his mind, and Harry jumped.  
  
wha...how?  
  
Ringing laughter in his head. Hiei and I both have telepathic powers. I simply heard your thoughts because they weren't guarded.  
  
Harry relaxed slightly. oh.  
  
#yeah, oh, you dumbass.# snapped Hiei's harsh tones.  
  
"And Harry," said Kurama, out loud this time, "If you do not get out of bed right now (Liz get off him!), I will drag you out of that bed and down to Transfiguration myself, by your ankles."  
  
Harry considered the multiple staircases between the Gryffindor dorms and Transfiguration and decided he wouldn't risk it.  
  
"Hiei would he do that?" Harry couldn't help but ask, getting out of bed. His warm, cozy, comfortable bed....  
  
"Yes," was the flat reply. A grin flashed, showing fangs. "And I would help him."  
  
Harry shot him a look of well mannered scorn. "You are evil. I hate you."  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes. "Well no shi-"  
  
"HIEI!!!!" Kurama yelled, whipping from the mirror again.  
  
"What?" snapped the fire demon. "They're sixteen, Kurama, for Kami's sake, its not like its anything they haven't heard before!"  
  
"I know, but watch your mouth anyways!"  
  
"Oh, like HELL I'm gonna do that..."  
  
"Hiei...." Kurama growled, glaring at him. Shaking his head, Harry left them to their arguing and went into the bathroom to shower.  
  
Roughly fifteen minutes later, he came out, mostly dressed, rubbing a towel over his hair. Miri, Liz, Hermione, and Ron had left, Yusuke had stolen Harry's curse book, Hiei was god knows where, and Kurama was pulling his hair back in a braid.  
  
"The others left for Transfiguration," Kurama said distractedly, through a hair tie in his mouth.  
  
"Right," said Harry, eyeing the hair tie, and wondering just where the fox demon had managed to find it. "Where's Hiei?"  
  
Kurama rolled his eyes. "If I went around trying to keep tabs on Hiei, correction, failing to keep tabs on Hiei, I would never have time to sleep.  
  
"In other words you don't have a clue where he is."  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Language, Harry, language," said Kurama.  
  
"Oh like you should talk, Mr. Yusuke-your-vocabulary-is-considerably- lacking-let-me-help-you-with-that," said Yusuke, attempting to throw Harry's curse book into his trunk, and missing by a long shot. He winced, and hopped up to get it.  
  
Harry sighed, fumbling with his tie. "Great. First day you're here and I lose one of you right away."  
  
"Who said I was lost?" snarled a voice from over by the widow. Harry ran over and stuck his head out. "Down here, idiot." he looked down into a pair of glaring red eyes. "I just went to the roof, dammit."  
  
"Language Hiei!" came a yell from inside, and Hiei preceded to let off a string of very impressive vocabulary that he had clearly learned by heart at a very young age. Harry winced. Half of those words he had never heard of or knew existed, and the other half seemed to be in another language. Harry stuck his head back in.  
  
"We should probably stop by the kitchens for food," he said, throwing his robe on and grabbing his bag.  
  
"FOOD!!!" yelled Yusuke, on his feet in an instant. "Where? Tell me!!"  
  
Hiei poked his head over the window. "I take it someone's hungry..."  
  
Kurama laughed, tucking a stray piece of hair behind his ear. "Yusuke is ALWAYS hungry, Hiei, you should know that by now..."  
  
Harry grinned. "Alright, lets go."  
  
Roughly fifteen minutes later, the boys were leaving the kitchens, mouths and stomachs pleasantly full.  
  
"So," said Kurama, looking at Harry's timetable, "you've missed Potions and Transfiguration, or at least most of it, and next is...Herbology."  
  
"Herbology?" asked Yusuke, or tried to ask, seeing as it came out as "Hrb'olo'y?" Kurama shot him an exasperated glare.  
  
"Oh, I don't know what to do with you anymore, Yusuke, chew and THEN talk, for Inari-sama's sake..."  
  
Yusuke swallowed. "Sorry. But isn't that the study of plants?"  
  
Harry looked over at him, mildly surprised. "Yes. The class is in the greenhouses. Its down a few flights so we should probably hurry up a bit if Kurama wants to get a good look at all of them."  
  
"Greenhouses?" asked Kurama, eyes lighting up. "Did you say greenhouses?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, I did. We have plenty of magical plants here kurama, try not to steal any..."  
  
A wicked grin was stealing its way over Kurama's face. "I don't know if I'll be able to manage that....."  
  
Next day......  
  
Harry groaned as he yanked open his curtains. There was apparently some sort of ruckas in the common room because it was too damn loud for oh, 8 o'clock in the morning on a Saturday. He slid out of bed, not bothering to yank something on over his PJ's, and stuck his head out of the sixth-year boys dorm.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!?!" He yelled, successfully bringing the common room to dead silence for a record of five seconds before everyone tried to explain at once.  
  
"You see-"  
  
"On the Whomping Willow-"  
  
"Looks like he's asleep-"  
  
"'s not attacking anyone an-"  
  
"Alright, alright!" harry finally shouted, feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on. "One friggin person at a time, I cant understand a word you're saying."  
  
There were some quiet mumbles for a time, and then Seamus came up to the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Well, Harry, I think you better see this. Get something on and I'll take you."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine, be down in a minute." Once upstairs, he threw open his trunk and rummaged around a little, finally coming up with a simple green t-shirt that mrs. Weasly had thought matched his eyes, and a pair of jeans. Hastily he yanked them on, noticing that Yusuke was still snoring, and both Hiei's and Kurama's beds were empty. hope they're not getting into to much trouble... Harry trotted down the steps and followed Seamus out onto the grounds, after a few moments Harry noticed where they were going. "Oh, no...Not the whomping willow..." he groaned, and then groaned louder when he saw the crowd around it. "Is this punishment for something?" he asked the skies.  
  
Shouldering his way through the crowd to the front, Harry looked up into the branches. At the first flash of red Harry put his head in his hands and yelled, "Kurama what in all nine hells are you DOING??"  
  
An amused chuckle came from the tree. "Recharging," was the simple answer, and the boy opened one sleepy green eye and stretched lazily. He was perched midway up the tree, lying flat on his stomach. Hiei was at the top of the tree, sword at his waist, hands behind his head, and was fast asleep. "This tree it just sooooooo full of magic. I couldn't resist."  
  
"When have you ever?" asked a curt voice from above, slurred with drowsiness. Ah thought Harry. not asleep then.  
  
Kurama laughed, a loud, bell like sound, and jumped to the ground. "I'm sorry, Harry, are we not allowed near this particular tree?" Harry lifted his head from his hands and glared. "It attacks anyone who gets near it. I know from experience. Painful experience."  
  
"Well," said Kurama, clearly fighting back a smile, "I am a plant master..."  
  
"I hate you..." Harry muttered, and turned to go back to the castle.  
  
"Where are you going now?" kurama called after him.  
  
"Madame Pomfry."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have a headache that could split the world in two, lemme alone.."  
  
Kurama laughed again. "Good luck, Harry..."  
  
Harry waved a hand over his head and broke into a run. Why is my life so complicated? 


	19. All Souls Night

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in soooooooooooooooo friggin long I have been sooo lazy with my stories and I feel terrible.....but anyways here's chappie 19 hope ya like it

luv

BritKit

Chapter 19

All Hallows Eve

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRYYYYYYYYYYY" the yell came up the stairs and harry winced, hurriedly tying his shoe.

"I'M COMING FOR GODS SAKE RON CALM DOWN!!!" he screamed back, giving up on his laces and just shoving his foot in and hopping down the stairs. "Jeeez are WE impatient today...."

His friend grinned widely. "C'mon c'mon cmoncmoncmoooon!!!! I wanna see the decorations!!!" Ron was practically bouncing with excitement. Hermione looked at him with an exasperated expression.

"Really Ron, its only Halloween. We've only done this a MILLION times before...."

"Shut up."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle slightly. The Angels had offered to help set up the great hall and Hiei had literally dragged Yusuke and Kurama off for something called training and said they'd be back in 'a while'. Which, in hiei-speak, could mean anything from a few hours to a few days. From the looks on Yusuke and Kurama's faces, they thought it was going to be the latter, but for now, it was just Harry, Ron and Hermione, just like old times. And just like old times, Ron and Hermione were arguing.

"Honestly, its candy! You're going to rot your teeth!"

"Will not!" Ron said, frowning. "And its FUN. Who cares about my teeth?"

"I do," Harry couldn't resist putting in. "When your teeth are rotting your breath smells weird. Of course your breath smells weird already...." He ducked the punch Ron aimed at his head.

"It does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!!!!"

"DOES NOT!!!!"

"Really!" Hermione muttered, "How old ARE you, sixteen or six?"

"Six, defiantly," said Harry, his face perfectly straight. He turned back to Ron. "And it DOES TOO!"

"DOES NOT DAMMIT!!!!"

"RON!!!"

"What does not?" asked a weary, amused voice from their right. They all turned towards the hallway that was connecting.

"Kurama!" Harry said happily. "Back from training?"

"If you can call it training," the ruby-haired boy said, wincing and putting a hand to his side. "It was more like menial torture...." And indeed, his clothes were soaked with sweat, and his hair was a mess.

"Try the prefects bathroom, fourth portrait on your right, passwords Maple Leaf," Hermione said, looking him over. "And be quick, or you'll miss the feast. And as to your earlier question...these two lunkheads," she jabbed her thumb and Harry and Ron, "were arguing about the state of Ron's breath."

Annoyed crimson eyes appeared over Kurama's left shoulder. "They were arguing about WHAT?" asked hiei.

Hermione sighed. "Never mind....just don't miss the feast."

"Yes ma'am" said kurama wryly, trotting down the hall. "C'mon Yusuke hurry up! We're gonna miss dinner!"

"We're WHAT???" Yusuke appeared, running after Kurama. "HIEI!!! If you made us miss dinner I'm gonna KILL you!"

"We haven't missed anything yet, baka," snapped hiei, jogging with them. "Kurama where ARE we going?"

"Prefects bathroom...."

"Oh."

"AHA!!" Kurama skidded to a stop. "Here we are! Maple leaf!"

"C'mon," Hermione tugged at Harry's sleeve. "We should go."

"Right."

And they continued on to the great hall.

Roughly five minutes later, the trio was staring in awe at the angels handiwork. "Well?" asked Margie, beaming, from next to them. "D'you think they'll like it?"

"Like it?" Ron squeaked. "Are you kidding?"

The Hall did indeed look much better than any other year. Maya was floating side-saddle on a broom lighting pumpkins of all sizes, shapes, and facial expressions. Miri and Sarah were draping black silk around the windows, and Alena was charming it to shimmer with fire every so often. Ela was placing pumpkins (vines and all) on each of the tables, and Liz was also halfway to the ceiling painting _something_ on the walls. Harry walked over to her.

"Oi! How's the weather up there?" he yelled. She looked down and grinned.

"Lovely!" she called back. "You're early, wanna help?"

Harry considered it for a minute. "Nah. Whatchya writing anyways?"

"Oh this?"

"Yeah that."

"Lyrics to a song called 'All Souls Night' by Loreena McKennit. In cursive. Over and over and over and–"

"Ok, Ok, I get the idea. Why the lyrics though?" Harry asked, squinting to see them.

"A) The song will be playing all night, B) It's a pretty song and C) this wall needed something," was the calm answer, and Liz perfected a brush stroke.

"And you were bored," commented Miri.

"And I was bored," Liz agreed. "You three sure you don't want to help?"

"They're helping," said Maya. "Weasel the elder– grab that bolt of cloth. Bookworm, you can help Alena with those curtains. Scar-boy comes with me."

"Weasel the elder?"

"BOOKWORM????" shrieked Hermione.

"Affectionately meant, I swear!" said Miri, backing away from the steaming Hermione. "Really!"

Hermione humped and stalked over to alena, whom Harry was SURE was laughing.

Roughly an hour later the hall was full with laughing, chattering students. The food was rich and warm, and harry was feeling more content every minute. He had Ron on one side, arguing with Hermione across the table. Liz was sitting on the other, leaning diagonal to talk to alena and kurama was on the other side of Hermione, trying to convince hiei to try some of 'this god-damned English food' before he made himself sick on the deserts. Yusuke was chatting with Neville about god knows what, and the rest of the angels were no doubt up to something, judging by the mischievous looks on all of their faces. Soft music played in the background, the curtains were shimmering and every now and then the writing on the walls would glow slightly as the song passed through the lyrics. Harry was feeling distinctly sated and thought that nothing could possibly ruin this night.

Later, he would think that he jinxed it.

WHAM.

The entire hall went dead silent.

WHAM.

A hollow echoing sound rippled through the hall, and harry could for once, clearly hear the music playing.

Bonfires dot the rolling hillsides

Figures dance around and around

To drums that pulse out echoes of darkness

Moving to the pagan sound.

Somewhere in a hidden memory

Images float before my eyes

Of fragrant nights of straw and of bonfires

And dancing till the next sunrise.

The once happy notes now seemed foreboding. Now that I think of it, Halloween was the supposed time for the spirits to come alive again wasn't it? And one of the darkest days of the year? Harry thought. I think this is where I go oh shit!

I can see the lights in the distance

Trembling in the dark cloak of night

Candles and lanterns are dancing, dancing

A waltz on All Souls Night.

BOOM.

Everyone winced.

"It sounds like someone knocking on the door," Liz whispered. It cut the silence like a knife.

Figures of cornstalks bend in the shadows

Held up tall as the flames leap high

The green knight holds the holly bush

To mark where the old year passes by.

Margie whimpered. Some students began to whisper and a few cries of "what if its you-know-who?" echoed off the walls. Harry could feel the panic building in the students. Any minute now and one of them would run screaming from the hall.

I can see the lights in the distance

Trembling in the dark cloak of night

Candles and lanterns are dancing, dancing

A waltz on All Souls Night

Dumbledore stood and the hall was quiet again. The only sound was the rise and fall of the music, which still no one had stopped.

Bonfires dot the rolling hillsides

Figures dance around and around

To drums that pulse out echoes of darkness

Moving to the pagan sound.

Standing on the bridge that crosses

The river that goes out to the sea

The wind is full of a thousand voices

They pass by the bridge and me.

"Well," He said quietly. "If some one is knocking on our door, it seems only fitting that we should answer it. Severus? Minerva? Sirius? If you would join me?" And with that, Dumbledore walked out of the hall, McGonagall, Snape and Sirius all but running after him.

"Albus you cant possibly be serious!"McGonagall cried as she ran after him.

"Of course he's not, you idiotic woman," commented Sirius. "I'm Sirius!"

"I swear black, if I hear the joke one more bloody time..." Snape growled.

"You'll what?" asked Sirius. "Get me all greasy? Oh no, I think I'm going to scream..."

A slam of the hall door, and they were gone.

I can see the lights in the distance

Trembling in the dark cloak of night

Candles and lanterns are dancing, dancing

A waltz on All Souls Night

I can see the lights in the distance

Trembling in the dark cloak of night

Candles and lanterns are dancing, dancing

A waltz on All Souls Night

As the last notes of the song faded, Liz rose from her chair. "I don't know about you guys, but I am going out there and seeing what's going on. If we run quick, we might just catch up to them."

Alena and Hermione shot her identical 'she's crazy' looks. "You cant possibly be serious, Liz." alena said quietly.

"Stay here if you like," Liz said, sea-colored eyes flashing. "I'm going out there. Who's with me?"

"I'm going," said Harry, standing. Liz grinned at him.

"So'm I." Miri stood up. "Where you go, hun, I go," she told Liz.

"Why am I not surprised?" Liz commented. "Anyone else feel free to catch up later." she turned and ran out the door, Harry and Miri followed. A few minutes later they heard the pitter-patter of more feet coming after them and turned around to see kurama, yusuke, Hermione, Ron, hiei and the rest of the angels following them.

"Damn you Liz," Margie remarked as she easily caught up with them. They were at the stairs that led to the main doors now.

"Love you too," drawled Liz. She peered over the railing. "Goody! They're just opening the door."

And they were. Snape, McGonagall, and Sirius were facing away from the teens, wants leveled at the door, as Dumbledore approached it. In a swift motion he swung the heavy wooden door open to its full extent, and the storm that had been raging outside roared in, and in the light from the door they saw a hooded figure. "Oh nooooo...."Hermione murmured

"DUMBLEDORE!" a women's voice said, cracking with relief. The cloaked figure stepped inside and threw back their hood.

"Its Rosie!" Sirius gasped. And it was. Harry now realized that he had never really seen her at the house and now noticed why Remus loved her so. Thick auburn hair fell past her shoulders, smooth and silky, and fierce eyes the same green as the plants she tended. High cheekbones and a tanned face completed the look.

"Yes its me, lovely to see you padfoot, we can chat later. Rosethorn turned, dripping, to the Headmaster. "I have bad news and good news. Which do you want first?"

"The bad," Snape answered for Dumbledore. She looked to him for confirmation, and he nodded.

Rosethorn took a deep breath.

"Grimmauld place was attacked."

All Souls Night is a song by Loreena McKennit and is amazing and you should listen to it. It is on her CD the Visit


	20. Dear Readers

Dear readers,

I am terribly sorry that it has taken so long to tell you this wouldn't let me log on for some strange reason…) but I will no longer be updating Godlings. Nor will I be updating any of my other stories. I may write new ones, I'm not sure yet, but the three stories that are posted now will no longer be continued. If you are (for some reason) desperate to know what happens in the remaining 2 books of godlings, and the rest of the current book, email me at and I will tell you as much of the plot as I remember.

If you wish to see any of my more current work, I am playing muse to my dear friend It Walks Alone, for her stories Alchemy and Saiyens, and Gohan in Amestris (sp?). I also write the disclaimers -.

Thank you so much for following my stories this far, you guys are great.

BritKit


End file.
